Wrestling, new faces, it's all banana's!
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Here I present a crossover with The Residence of Evil and Pokémon Gates comic of TheBarredOneOnceMore from DeviantArt. In this day, the Team Hope got the news that a wrestling event is happening in Post Town. So they decide to take the day off to enjoy it. What gonna happen?


It was a typical day in paradise. The desert part of the land was mild and dry while the part that grew berries and grass was bright and content.

Meanwhile, on a grassy hill near their home base, Zippo and Snivy were enjoying the peace and quiet. Oddly enough, Virizion had joined them, though she was grazing on grass nearby and eyeing the two from time to time. Usually she would of been alone by herself on the highest hill top in Post Town to brood, but today she was feeling lonely. She was hoping to just keep Zippo company, but, of course, Snivy just i_had_/i to join the pikachu. The legendary didn't like Snivy, for her own reasons.

As the fighting-grass type began to chew her cud, she was finding the silence rather annoying. She made herself swallow her food down. She couldn't take it anymore. Something needed to happen!

"Zippo?" Virizion began.

"Yes?" the pikachu responded, pricking his long ears as he gazed up at her. He had a content smile on his face, which was a good sign. His happiness was contagious to the legendary.

"I don't mean to..you know..be a bother-" the legendary shuffled her hoof on the ground, "But...are we not going to do a mission today? Not that I really care."

Zippo tilted his head, "I don't know. What are we going to do, Snivy?"

The grass type looked over at him with one large brown eye, "Well, I was thinking that we could take some time and relax before we do anything today. We've been pretty busy lately."

Virizion huffed, "Busy? The life of a rescue team is always busy. Uh- Not that you would know that."

Snivy's stomach churned a little inside. It always did at one of Virizion's snide remarks. The grass type, though leader back at her home in Pokepark, didn't have much rescue team experience. She was willing to do her best and she was getting better at being a leader. Despite wanting to say something to the legendary, Snivy held her tongue. She didn't want to egg her on.

Zippo, on the other hand, brought his ears down and looked back up at the sky in thought, "I didn't think a rescue team would always be so busy. What if everyone gets tired? We all need a rest once in a while, right?"

Virizion didn't know what to say. _Oh, Zippo. You're too young to understand..._

"Hey! That one looks like a tree!" Zippo shouted suddenly, pointing up at a cloud rolling by. His deep thoughts just seemed to disappear.

Snivy watched the cloud float by. Another one came through and she tried to use her imagination. It was hard for her. She hadn't used it in a long time.

"That one's a skitty!" Zippo shouted again.

_It does look like one, sort of._ Snivy thought.

Virizion rolled her eyes but forced herself to lay down. She breathed and looked at Zippo with fondness then at Snivy with disgust. _Ugh...why can't she go do something else?_

"Hey, guys!" A voice from further away called out. Snivy and Zippo heaved themselves upward to see who it was.

It was Emonga, sprinting towards them. Behind her, Dunsparce, her best friend, was doing his best to catch up.

"What happened, Emonga? Is jimmy stuck in a well?" Zippo asked.

"What?!" Emonga stopped in front of him, confused, "No! Something BIG is happening in Post Town tonight!"

"Really?" Virizion lifted her head up with interest. Finally! Something to cure her boredom!

"Yeah-" Dunsparce made his way over to his teammates and collapsed by Emonga's side. "E-Everybody's really excited...about it.."

"Well? What is it? What's happening?!" Virizion said curtly.

"Don't get yer horns in a knot." Emonga shot back. She then held up a poster, "So, apparently there's goin' to be something called a 'wresting match' in the middle of town. I don't know what it is. Maybe some kind of new art of battling?" she hands the poster over to Zippo.

The pikachu reads it, then reads it again, and just for good measure, he reads it once more. "Loo-cha-door...What's that?"

Everybody shrugged, though Snivy, being a skilled battler herself, was very intrigued. _I wonder if I could learn a thing or two from watching?_ she thought.

"Well, I think we should go!" Virizion declared loudly.

"I hate to say this, but...I agree." Emonga said, as if it was actually physically painful to admit, "Nothing ever happens in this town. Might as well get a little excitement."

"Yeah!" Dunsparce hopped up with glee, "And maybe we can meet the fighters! I hope they're nice.."

Virizion smirked and closed her eyes, "I almost feel sorry for wanting to go. The battlers will be so enchanted by me, they probably won't be able to concentrate."

Emonga rolled her eyes. Dunsparce, infatuated with Virizion already, blushed and nodded with agreement.

Zippo jumped up, "Then it's settled! We'll watch loochadoor's tonight! I'll bring us a big bucket full of berries!"

Snivy put her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "If we went on a mission today, we'd probably miss this event-"

"Then we won't go on one today!" Virizion chirped. "Lets just get ready for tonight!"

Snivy gave a dull expression. Of course Virizion would change her mind about the very thing she was complaining about if it was her idea.

Zippo raised his paw, "Wait! How about we go see whose in town right now! Maybe we could meet the fighters! We can give them a BIG welcome!"

Emonga and Dunsparce looked at each other then turned back to Zippo.

"I don't see why not." Emonga said. "There are a lot of pokemon there, though."

"The crowds there are HUGE!" Dunsparce shuddered a bit.

Zippo jumped up excitedly. "This is going to be SO MUCH FUN! Come on guys!"

And with that, all of Team Hope raced behind the excited pikachu, eager, and slightly nervous, about who they'd meet.

* * *

In the Post town, several Pokémon were preparing the ring and the stands for the wrestling event for tonight. Everybody was watching how the Pokémon were working here, others were walking around and others doesn't care about this. This event helped that different Pokémon from others places, visit here and come to watch the event for tonight.

The proof about it, they were three Pokémon that never been here before. The Pokémon were Cubone, Deino and Snivy. Although it was necessary to emphasize that this Snivy, it was not the same of the paradise, since this was a male and younger than her. This Snivy is a young kid that his dream to create a rescue team since the incident of his past. But now they he come here with his place to have fun at the wrestling event.

In this moment they are chatting something not special. They were calm and enjoying the peace around here, except for one.

"(I hate to speak in English.)" Cubone said in Spanish, while eating a banana.

The three came from a very distant place that spoke in Spanish, but when they were in school, their teachers taught them to speak English if there are the cause to travel so far of their region and communicate with them. So they had no problem talking to the Pokémon that lived in this place. But Cubone didn't like to speak that language, because for him is more easy to speak his home idiom.

This problem wasn't for Snivy and Deino, who were calm. "(Forget it Cubone.)" Snivy said. "(Try to enjoy the place.)"

"(Enjoy it? This town is so little compared to our town. There's nothing good here.)"

"(What about the food?)" Deino asked. "(The food of here is really delicious.)"

Despite he's a dumb Pokémon, he had a good point about here.

"(Ok, the food of here is really good. But the rest of the town?)" Cubone asked.

Deino, in that moment, thought about that. But seems he didn't thought about more things of the Post Town. He doesn't think so far.

"(I don't know.)" He answer.

"(Is because we just finish to eat in the Swanna place.)" Snivy said. "(Just give time and you started to like it.)"

"(Is easy for you to say it.)" Cubone said. "(You are used to visit places like this Snivy or I should say 'Hoja Cortante'.)"

Snivy in secret was the luchador Hoja Cortante. He was one of the wrestler to come here to wrestle in the Post Town. His long career, he visit different places to wrestle in various wrestling events, fighting with the best Pokémon wrestlers. So he is used to visit places like this and enjoy while he can.

In this moment, he isn't here as a luchador. Now he's a normal Pokémon until the event.

"(You are right. If you don't want to travel here or speak this language, why did you come with us at the first place?)" He asked.

"(Saying no to the free event and free food? I 'm not an idiot, without offense certain Pokémon who I don't want to say who is, but is here.)"

Deino, look around, trying to find that idiot Pokémon that Cubone said. But the truth is that Cubone was referring to him.

"(Who is that Pokémon?)" He asked.

"(I'm pretty sure you see him.)" Cubone said.

"(Really?)"

"(Yeah, specially when you are front of your reflection.)"

Deino, try to think if he saw someone in his reflection. But he didn't found the 'Pokémon' that Cubone referred.

"(Who will be that Pokémon?)"

Snivy, didn't like that his friend was playing metal games with Deino which he never win.

"(Cubone, you better stop.)" Snivy said, serious. "(His mother is here and you know what she do when someone mess with her son.)"

The mother of Deino, brought his son and his friends to this place, flying to be specific. Another detail about her, she was very strong and very protective with his son. So if someone hurt him, that Pokémon would be his big mistake.

"(She is in the Swanna place, she won't do nothing to me.)" Cubone said.

"(Don't be so sure, my friend. She brought you here and she would leave you here.)"

Cubone, didn't answer that. He would get away of this like always when he was in a trouble. But then, he thought about something else.

"(By the way, where is Buneary and Vulpix?)" Cubone asked "(They should be here right now.)"

These three were not the only ones to come here, two girls from the same town and same school also come with them for the event. When they finished to eat. Buneary and Vulpix, decide to explore the whole town to kill some time. But they should finish explore the town by now.

"(Once you said, you are right.)" Snivy said. "(where are they?)"

"(They are there.)" Deino said, as point the girls.

Snivy and Cubone, look the direction that their friend was pointed. They saw Buneary and Vulpix, are coming where the three Pokémon are.

"(Hi, guys!)" Buneary said, very happy.

"(Hi, Girls!)" Snivy said, happy to see them. It's more like he's happy to see Buneary than Vulpix. "(How was the whole Post Town?)"

Before Buneary, could say it, Vulpix interrupted.

"(Very bad)." Vulpix said, mad. "(This place is so little and boring. I shouldn't come here with all of you.)"

That make Snivy really mad at her for insulting the town. Despite this place is little, Vulpix hadn't the right to say bad things about the place. But he shouldn't be surprised.

Vulpix is a girl that thinks that her time is value and she expects that no one tell her what to do. But Buneary is different that her, since she is open in mind and open to everyone. She wants to be happy and have a good time with her friends.

"(Then why are you here?)" Snivy asked, still mad at her.

"(You think I like the idea in the first place?! Coming here to see wrestling event from very far?! Buneary, insisted me and you know that she won't stop until she have a yes!)"

When Snivy, asked Buneary wanted to invite a friend to the event. He would guessed that her choice was Vulpix in the first place. Like it or not, she was his friend and he have respect Buneary's decision.

"(Come on, Vulpix!)" Buneary said. "(Try to enjoy all of this!)"

"(Whatever.)" She said, annoyed. "(I hope I fall sleep during the event.)"

In that moment, Cubone finished his Banana and throw the banana's peel in the floor. Snivy, immediately noted that and look at his friend.

"(Hey, go to that banana peel and pick it up.)" Snivy said.

"(Why I would do that?)" He asked.

"(Because you throw it in the first place. You know what happens when someone step in a banana peel?)"

"(Yes, that Pokémon would fall. But only the idiots fall with a banana peel.)"

"(Me what?)" Deino asked, thinking that Cubone was talking about him.

"Ni hablar." He said.

In that moment, Zippo was running into Post Town and step accidentally the banana peel, causing him to fall to the ground. The group clearly see that and caused Snivy get angry.

"(What did I tell you?!)" Snivy said, angry. "(Buneary, help me to pull him out.)"

"(Alright!)" Buneary said and both went to help the Pikachu.

Both didn't take so much trouble to help him. Snivy, noted that he was little younger that him and the rest of his friends. But not that young.

"Are you alright?" Snivy asked, in English.

Zippo froze as the dizziness swirled around inside his head. When he regained consciousness he looked up at Snivy for a few seconds.

"...Snivy? What happened to your voice?" he jumped off the ground and back on his feet with no problem, as if he had never slipped in the first place. "Wait, you look different! Are you one of her relatives?" he asked with excitement, his eyes sparkling.

Snivy was confuse as Buneary about this. He meet some Pikachu in the past, but he's pretty sure that never meet him in his whole life and pretty sure that the other Snivy he mentioned, they weren't relative.

"Excuse me, but I think you are misunderstanding." Snivy said. "I'm not relative to that Snivy are you referring."

"Wait, you are not her relative?"

"I don't know." Buneary said and she looked at his friend. "You have a relative that lives in this town?"

"Last time I check. No."

"Confirm. He's not her relative."

Just as Zippo was talking to Snivy, the rest of Team Hope had caught up to him. While the group noted the arrival of them, they went were are Snivy, Buneary and Zippo.

Virizion stopped in her tracks. Air puffed out of her nostrils, "I'm seeing double!"

"What?" Emonga gazed up at the legendary with clear annoyance, then she looked over in Zippo's direction, "Oh. Another snivy." She said casually.

The male Snivy, saw the snivy that the Pikachu was talking about. She looked a little different of the rest of his species. Just a little.

"Definitely not." He said to Buneary and Zippo.

Snivy, who had stopped in her tracks herself, looked over at Zippo, the male snivy and the other pokemon around them. Suddenly her tail wilted and she desperately wanted to hide, but she forced herself to stay where she was.

Virizion shot a glare down at her out of spite, asking rather rudely, "Is this a cousin of yours?"

Snivy looked up at her, startled out of her anxiety, "N-No." she then averted eye contact, "Just because we're the same species doesn't mean we're related."

Virizion noticed the grass snake's nervousness, "Oh." she smirked then announced loudly, "Hi there! Hey!~" she trotted confidently over to the male snivy and his friends, making a spectacle of herself and her team.

Snivy wanted to shrink. She then panicked internally when Emonga and Dunsparce followed the legendary over towards the strangers. _A leader doesn't...get..nervous..!_

Doing her best to summon up the courage, Snivy made herself follow suite.

The male Snivy, noted that the female Snivy was acting weird. But he thought that wasn't a big deal. He looked the rest of what it looks like Zippo group of friends. He suspected they went here for the wrestling event of here.

"It's your friends?" Buneary asked.

Zippo looked at Buneary then turned around. His tail shot up with glee and he turned back towards Snivy and the normal type, "Yes!" he turned back towards his friends, "Come on, guys! Lets introduce ourselves!"

Main while, the rest of Buneary's friends, watched this group of Pokémon walking towards them.

Then Deino, looked Cubone and Vulpix. "(We should go too?)"

"(Yeah.)" Cubone confirm. "(Probably Buneary want us to meet with them.)" Also looked at Vulpix. "(All of us.)"

Vulpix didn't want to meet knew Pokémon, but probably Buneary, would insist her to introduce herself to them. Without an option, she alongside Cubone and Deino, went to them.

Suddenly, without warning, the pikachu took Snivy's hand a shook it in a friendly sort of way, "Hi! I'm Zippo! It's nice to make your acquaintance!" Then he shook Buneary's paw and said the same thing.

Snivy and Buneary, liked the actitud of the Pikachu. There's not many Pokémon like him. So he didn't gat mad about what the Pikachu said.

"It's all mine!" Buneary said.

Emonga, with her usual straight face, made a small wave of greeting with her paw, "Hi. Emonga."

"Um..I'm Dunsparce!" the normal type chipped in as he made his way over.

Virizion made a dramatic head whip as she looked down at Buneary and Snivy, smiling. "I'm Virizion. Yes. iThe/i Virizion. You've probably heard of me."

"Nop." Deino simple answered.

Virizion frowned at that.

Dunsparce looked up at the legendary with admiration. But he wasn't the only one, Buneary was more than impressed.

Emonga rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Your ego is hard to miss."

Virizion glared down at the squirrel, "At least I have dignity around guests."

"Ugh..." The electric-flying type rolled her eyes once more, lashing her tail in annoyance.

Then Buneary walked towards the legendary Pokémon. For her, she wanted to meet a legendary Pokémon once in her life. She hear the awesome and powerful they are, including listening amazing stories about them. It was a great moment for her.

"Are you really Virizion!? The legendary Pokémon!?" She asked, with much hype.

"Yes I am." Virizion looked very pleased.

Buneary, started to examined Virizion, evading her personal space and started to make questions. That make the legendary Pokémon uncomfortable. Emonga enjoy that.

The female Snivy meanwhile was staring down nervously, internally panicking on what to do next.

Zippo noticed this and walked by her side. "And this is Snivy! She's my best friend!"

The grass snake felt a little less nervous with Zippo nearby so she waved, "Hello."

The pikachu then jumped in front of his friends and announced dramatically, "And we're Team Hope!"

The other group not seem very surprise for that revelation. They already know about them when they were eating. The male Snivy, thought he should realize that when he saw the Pikachu and the mention the female Snivy.

"Then is our turn to make our introduction." Buneary said, stopping what she was doing with Virizion. "The cool guy is Snivy."

"Nice to meet you." Snivy said, very happy.

_Two snivy's named Snivy?_ Emonga thought, her ears pointing back. _This won't get confusing…_

"This grumpy is Cubone." That moment he feel insulted, because there's another grumpy Pokémon. So he decide to ignore her.

"What's up." Cubone said, normal.

"The elegant friend is Vulpix."

She didn't say a word and was little distance from both group. She didn't like to meet these new Pokémon, because she isn't interested about them.

Team Hope looked over at her. None of them had ever seen an alolian vulpix before. Virizion eyed the ice type with a hint of jealousy.

"The little dummy is Deino."

"Hola!" Deino said.

"And I am Buneary! And we are a bunch of friends from a very, very far town to visit this town!" She said, imitating Zippo and ended the introduction.

"You must be here to watch the wrestling matches?" Snivy asked. All the while she was taking note about these newcomers in her head. From what she could see so far, Buneary was very cheerful, which calmed her nerves. The male snivy however was a little harder to read, but she didn't get a bad feeling from him. Though, do to her nervousness around males, she kept up and air of caution.

"Yes, we are." The other Snivy, confirmed. "We organized and help from Hydreigon-."

"She is my mom!" Deino said, very proud of her.

"Yes it is. Deino's mother transport us to Post town. I personally I know so much about wrestling and I'm a huge fan."

_Besides he's a luchador_ Cubone thought about the secret of his friend.

At that moment, Suddenly a flashback of her dream- of a Munna running away from a terrifying hydregion, who was ready to strike the poor psychic type! Had it succeeded?

She shook her head, trying to forget it. This wasn't the time for that now! Still...a hydreigon being in the area made her feel a little unsteady.

Emonga brought her ears back up, looking at the male Snivy, "Oh yeah! So, I gotta ask...what's wrestling?"

"Is it like battling?" Dunsparce asked.

"And what's a loochadoor?" Zippo inquired with big, curious eyes.

With that question up in the air Snivy looked over at the middle of town, curious as well. Pokemon she'd never seen before were setting up some sort of fighting ring. She figured that had something to do with this wrestling thing.

Then with all the questions, the male Snivy decide to explain all he knew about the wrestling.

"First at all, is luchador, not loochadoor." Snivy said. "Second, yes is like fighting, but different."

"It's a battle that the Pokémon wrestler use a different style of fight that's not normal used in the normal Pokémon battle. Is because they use different moves, attack's and maneuvers, specially taking advantage from ropes and the corners of the ring." He said as he pointed the ring.

"The ring is where the wrestlers or luchador fight each other until one of them lose from the count of three or surrender by submission."

"The wrestling was made by the Hawlucha, which gained a lot of popularity. In short time, the Pokémon started to like this way of fighting and start to learn it. This made new styles of wrestling according for the ability and height. Not only that, also some Pokémon, started using masks and and suit to creat an mysterious character that nobody knows who really are. One example is the famous luchador, Pikachu Libre."

Zippo's eyes widened, "Oh!" Knowing a pikachu could wrestle sparked his imagination.

"Okay...Sounds interesting." Emonga said, paying a lot more attention now.

Snivy took in all this information and looked back at the wrestling ring. "Different than regular battling?" she closed her eyes thoughtfully. "Is it easy to learn?" she added to herself quietly.

"Well, It's not like learn in hours or days, but takes a pretty time." The male Snivy, clarified.

"Okay.." Virizion said to the male Snivy, hardly impressed. "Then what kind of moves do these Pokemon use in battle, huh?"

Snivy looked over at the other snivy, waiting for his answer.

"I can't certain say all the moves." He said, trying to hide his acknowledged by fear in the main event, she suspects the true identity of Snivy in the future. "But I know some called DDT, huracanada and suplex, but with different variants."

"Maybe we could ask one of the wrestlers to show us!" Dunsparce suggested. He then shivered, "I hope they're nice..."

"Who would we ask, though?" Emonga wondered, looking around the area, "We don't know anybody. And, with our luck, we'd probably run into a jerk or two."

"Besides Cubone?" Buneary asked.

That question make Cubone feel insulted.

"Wait a moment. Why did you think I'm jerk?" Cubone asked her friend.

"Because you take the opportunity to do things in your way, specially doing wrong. Well, not that really wrong, but still wrong." Buneary answer.

"Seriously. You know me for a lot of time and how many times I did that- Don't answer me!" Cubone said, regretting making the question, because remember that her friend is really honest

Suddenly, Snivy remember that his friend throws a banana peel that Zippo step up. If Cubone don't pick up, someone might fall again.

"By the way, Cubone. What are you waiting to pick up the banana peel?" Snivy asked and Cubone acted as he already forget it.

"What?" Emonga turned to Cubone, "You didn't pick up a banana peel? Really?! Come on, kid! If yer gonna stay here you treat this place with decent respect!" she scolded loudly.

The female Snivy and Zippo flinched at her tone. Virizion just groaned, embarrassed to be associated with the yelling electric type. Especially when she spotted some bystanders looking over at the commotion before resuming their business.

Dunsparce looked at the new comers and chuckled nervously. His friend wasn't a stranger to scolding others or even him, but judging by her bossy attitude it wouldn't be the right time to point that out, it would just make her yell more.

"She's right. And besides, you already saw it what happen when someone step a banana peel." Snivy said.

"And I told you that only the idiots only fall with that." Cubone said, walking off.

Then immediately, he fell with his own banana peel. The Pokémon starting to laugh about the irony of that Pokémon.

Emonga face palmed and shook her head.

"Torpe!" Vulpix said.

Cubone, stand up and pick up the banana peel in a really bad mood and walk towards his friend.

"You enjoy it? Right?" He asked, while Snivy was smiling.

"Look what I going to do with this."

He throw the banana peel and Snivy stopped smiling.

"Now you'll be the one to get that banana peel." Cubone said very angry.

"At least you see where did you throw it?" Snivy asked.

"No and I don't-."

When he looked by casuality, he saw that the banana peel was in Virizion head.

"Chanfle!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh! Gross!" Virizion exclaimed. She shot Cubone a nasty look, "You little brat!"

The rest of the Pokémon look at her, some of them was a little ashamed, others were about to laugh. But Virizion was angry. Very angry. Then Deino started to laugh which caused a lot of surprise between his friends and the team Hope.

"Jajajajaja! She looks like Jynx!" Deino said, still laughing.

All the Pokémon around here started to get the image of the Jynx on their head and then started to laugh. Virizion walked towards the Pokémon who started to laugh at her.

"I looks like who!?" She asked, very angry and Deino stopped laughing.

"Exeggutor?" He asked, but that make Virizion more angry. "Lickitung...? Mr Mine...?! Pinsir...? Ditto... I give up."

Emonga tried to hide her laughter, but she couldn't and fell on the ground laughing.

Virizion stomped her hoof, "How dare you!" with a powerful swing of her neck she whisked the banana peel off of her head and onto the ground somewhere.

"Now I need to have this spot cleaned! How disgusting!" she cried before stomping off towards Swanna's Cafe. "Step aside!" she screamed at whoever got in her way.

Emonga walked up to Deino, smiling smugly, "Kid, you've got my respect now."

Zippo looked over at Cubone but had no idea what to say to him.

Snivy stared on in confusion, not knowing what to say, either.

But the other Snivy know what to say.

"Look what you done. You threw a banana peel into a legendary Pokémon!" Snivy said, angry.

"But Deino laugh at her-."

"I'm talking to you! And now you pick up that banana peel right now before someone step it!"

Everyone from Team Hope remaining stared at him.

Emonga raised her eye brows, _Now this guy knows how ta get things done._ she thought. _He's got my respect._

"In that case..." He walked towards his friend Deino. "Deino, I gave you the honor to grab the banana peel."

Snivy, was not happy what Cubone, was doing. He made a lot of problems for not picking the banana peel and now making Deino doing his responsibility.

"Don't make us stupid. You throw that banana peel and you gonna pick that banana peel!"

"And what are going to do to me?!" Cubone asked. "And besides, I don't know where it fell." He said, but then they hear someone falling.

"Nice goin', Cubone!" Emonga said sarcastically to the ground type. "Is picking up a peel REALLY so hard?"

The one who fell on the banana peel got up and made his way over to the commotion. When the members of Team Hope saw who it was, everybody froze. Buneary's group realize that, but they questioned why.

"Oh dear, what was that about a...banana peel, hmmm?..." it was Quagsire, said to be famous around the area for "reforming" former crooks. But his demeanor wasn't at all pleasant. To make things worse, his facial expression was void of any kind of emotion, except that one could easily confuse it as friendly, even though his tone was condescending.

"Uhhh..heh...Hey, Quagire..uh..Meet the new guys!" Emonga said with a huge nervous smile. She then looked away before whispered to Cubone, "Good luck."

But surprising, Cubone was not here. Also Buneary noted that and look around. No one knew or see when he went.

"And Cubone?" She asked, confuse.

From behind them, Cubone was walking very slowly and precaution. _I don't know about that guy, but he creeps me out. Better say that he runs than he die._

Quagsire blinked, deciding not to care about the missing ground type, "Ahh, newcomers, hmm?..." With his taller than usual height for his species, he gazed down at everybody, though it was hard to tell as his eyes were very tiny.

He then happened to spot both snivys, which baffled him at first but he quickly got over that. "Two snivys, hmm?... How can we tell them apart?.." he gave a good look at both of them, though Team Hope's Snivy looked away.

"I know!... One has, at least, hint of intelligence-" he said, looking at the male snivy. Then he looked at the female snivy, "And the other has no talent..." he ended with a rude smirk.

Snivy, hurt, gritted her teeth but dared not let him see her reaction.

Zippo furrowed his brow and stood by his friend defensively.

"Being honest with you, you don't have right say that to others Pokémon." The male Snivy defended the girl. "We all have the same value that the rest."

Quagsire completely ignored him. "Anyway.." he raised up to his full height, "you newcomers probably don't know this...But...I don't typically find tripping over fruit skins...appealing..."

"It's not my problem if you fall with that banana peel." Vulpix said, being the first to talk.

The Pokémon who know her very well, it's not surprising to see Vulpix insulting another Pokémon with her words. She doesn't like Pokémon who give her orders and making threats on her. She despise that.

"And like Cubone said 'only the idiots fall with a banana peel.' But of course, with that expression of yours is enough to proof how stupid you are."

_Oooooo.._ Emonga thought, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Snivy looked at Vulpix, amazed.

_Not again._ Buneary thought.

Quagsire was less than impressed. But he kept a fake smile on his face and he looked down at Vulpix, "Ha ha...My dear..don't make me laugh.." his face then invaded her personal space.

"I'm not here to make you laugh."

His voice low and condescending once again, "You must think you have a lot of moxie, hmm?... I don't think you know who you're messing with…"

Snivy gripped her hands into a fist. She was furious, yet nervous at the same time.

"You are right, but you know what? I truly don't care." Vulpix said, looking at him, fearless. "Do me a favor and get out of my sight."

Everyone eyes in Team Hope's widened.

"Oh snap.." Emonga couldn't help but comment.

The two Pokémon looked each other. Buneary knowing her and seeing the authority face of Quagsire, things gotta get dirty. But before she interfered, surprising Deino was the middle of both Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" Vulpix asked.

"Seeing if he really have a stupid face." Deino said and looked Quagsire face. "And yes he had it."

Quagsire's eyes flashed with rage as he turned his attention to the dragon type. "Ho ho...It's one thing to be insulted by a fool hardy little princess...But to be insulted by a smiling idiot such as yourself.." he grabbed Deino by the head and lifted him up to his face, "I don't play nice...!"

Snivy, who was ready to push aside her nervousness, was prepared to smack him with her vine whip. But...

"MAMÁ!" Deino shouted.

Then all of them hear very loud steps and looked at the direction of the sound. The step were from Swanna place.

"Chanfle! She's coming!" Buneary said, very scare.

"Uhh..whose coming?" Emonga asked, now getting very nervous.

Of course all Deino friends knew about the Pokémon was coming. Even Snivy and Vulpix were worried.

Finally the Pokémon who come out was Hydreigon. Deino's mother.

"(What's going on?!)" She shouted and Quagsire drop Deino.

After that, Deino run towards his mother, very fast.

"(Mamita, he wanted to hurt me!)" He said.

"(Who?!)"

"(Him!)" And pointed Quagsire.

Every Pokémon who was near Quagsire, start to walk away of him. They knew someone with that face, this is going to be bad to worse. But of course, he can't avoid her.

"Ahh. So you like to hurt defenseless child. Huh?" Hydreigon said.

Quagsire put on a smile as if nothing ever happened. He chuckled, "Ma'am, your son is overreacting..."

_Lair._ Snivy thought angrily. She looked over at Hydregion, wondering what the mother pokemon would do.

"He just, mm, crossed a boundary that he shouldn't have..." Quagsire continued confidently, "Kids will be kids-" but before he could finish, he was attacked so fast with dragon pulse before he could react.

When the attack finally stop, Quagsire was in the floor, faint. Every Pokémon in that place surprise or scare. Even Buneary and Zippo were hugging each other by fear.

"Chanfle!" Vulpix exclaimed.

"These situations, I can't stop remembering these rumors about her beating Arceus." Snivy said.

"Arceus?" the other Snivy asked. Sure it was a rumor, but Snivy had seen many things. To this day, she doesn't doubt the seemingly impossible. This...scared her.

"Yes." He confirm. "A lot of Pokémon create so much crazy rumors about her incredible strength. But rumors are still rumors, no matter what. I don't blame them to create it, sometimes she is scary, specially when someone mess with her son. For her, Deino is the best thing happen to her. Despite his clumsiness..."

Despite her fear, Snivy couldn't help but smile at that.

Hydreigon look to the Pokémon and knew he wouldn't wake up for a while, so she look to her son.

"(If that guy do something to you again, tell me.)" She said.

"(Yes, mamita.)" Deino answer. "(Also I meet new Pokémon!)"

"(Really?! Where are these Pokémon?)" She said, happy.

"H-Hi, Mrs. H-Hydreigon!" Dunsparce said in a shaky voice.

"YOUR SON IS GREAT AND HE DID NOTHING WRONG AND WE WELCOME HIM WITH OPEN ARMS!" Emonga said in a fast pace. She kept up a large nervous smile as she looked at the dark-dragon type.

But Emonga was ignored while Hydreigon walked towards Zippo and hug him with so much hype.

"You are a really cute Pikachu!" She said. "I hope you and my son became good friends!"

"Me too!" Zippo said, though it was muffled, as his cheeks were smushed. He did enjoy the hug, though. So in a muffled voice he said, "By the way, my name is Zippo! It's nice to make your acquaintance!"

Snivy watched the mother dragon. Her fear soon turned to awe. _Wow_. she thought. _She's so powerful..and yet she's giving Zippo a hug.._ she wasn't to sure what to think after that.

Virizion, who had ran out of Swanna's Inn, came over to her team. "I heard commotion! What happened?!" she asked, adding, "And WHY did I have to miss it?"

"Because you're vain?" Emonga answered dryly. "Denio's mom just took down Quagsire in one attack! It was pretty cool."

"And-And you should of seen Vulpix!" Dunsparce said.

"She trashed talked the guy like it was nothin' and stared him down!" Emonga finished.

Virizion was speechless. She looked over at Vulpix, not knowing what to say. She couldn't deny that she was very impressed.

"She always have a sharp mouth." Buneary said. "Right Vulpix?"

She didn't say a word about it. Just look in another direction. Buneary walk towards to the faint Pokémon, it wasn't the first time to see Pokémon fainted by Hydreigon, but still surprise her. Also wanted avoid Quagsire get hurt, despite he deserve it.

"What are we going to do with him. We can't just leave him here."

Dunsparce tilted his head in thought, "Maybe we could take him somewhere, uh-"

"Far away?" Emonga finished silently.

"Aye!" Configuras shouted, popping up right behind the flying squirrel pokemon.

Emonga gasped and fell over.

"Pardon the interruption, me hearties. I just came to 'take out the trash.'" and with that, the ghost type took at fainted Quagsire by the tail and dragged him away.

"Well... problem solve... I think." Buneary said, optimist.

Virizion blinked, confused. This was a lot to take in. She then spotted Cubone and walked over to him. "You'll be happy to know that Swanna cleaned my head with her bubble beam." she frowned at him. "Banana peels really aren't my style."

"Well... At least you didn't wore my mother's skull." Cubone said, nervously.

Virizion gazed down at him with a shocked expression. "T-True..." she turned away, now feeling a little uneasy.

Meanwhile, Zippo was freed from Hydregion's hug. He walked over by Denio's side and looked up at his mother with a big smile, "Mrs. Hydregion? My friends were wondering what wrestling moves were like. Do you know if any of the wrestlers would show us?"

"Sorry, I only thing I know that is really entertaining." Hydreigon said. "But the only one can help you is Snivy. I really like that kid, he's really nice to everyone. He treat Deino very well along side Buneary, despite the other two Pokémon..."

Cubone, felt scare about that and Vulpix didn't really care about what she was saying.

Everyone in Team Hope looked at the male Snivy with confusion. All but Virizion, who was beginning to get bored by the whole wrestling ordeal. She looked to the side to show her disinterest.

"But anyway," She concentrate with Zippo. "I heard Snivy and Buneary wanted to create a rescue team. Which I believe these two are going to make good things. He is a born lider."

"GASP!" Zippo said. He turned his gaze to the other Snivy and jumped over to him excitedly. "You wanna start a rescue team? A rescue team is the best! The bestest of best!"

He hooped over to Buneary. "You get to help all kinds of pokemon and they get all happy and say 'thank you'! And then you say 'no problem! It's what we do!' And then-"

"It's definitely exciting!" Virizion said with a giggle.

"I noted!" Snivy said.

"A-And, you might get scared sometimes," Dunsparce chipped in, "But it's important to stay calm and remember that your teammates are always there for you!" He paused. "Well...I'm sure they are. I've never actually been on a mission yet."

"Don't worry, an ex lider told me everything he knew and also..." Before completing to say, he decide to change for something else. "Let's just say one or two about fighting."

Virizion blinked then glanced over at the male Snivy. She looked him over. "You certainly do radiate confidence. That always makes a good leader. iI/i should know."

Emonga responded to that with an obnoxious, "Pft!" Which didn't satisfy Virizion one bit.

Zippo then brought his teammate Snivy over to show Hydreigon, "Snivy is a born leader, too! We've gone through all kinds of dungeons and stuff with her leading the way!"

Snivy looked away shyly, "I-I always try my best, anyways."

"Good. Now if you excuse, I have to return to Swanna place to finish my lunch." Hydreigon said and went to the already mentioned place.

Now the two groups were alone. Nobody said something and was an uncomfortable moment for all of them.

Emonga put her hands behind her head, "Ahem...Sooooo..." she stopped there. Though she was usually one to step up in some situations, trying to make small talk was defiantly not a skill of hers. Nor was it Dunsparce's or Snivy's. And Zippo was patiently waiting for somebody to talk, all the while smiling at his new acquaintances.

Virizion shuffled impatiently. iHopeless../i she thought with embarrassment. So, with another dramatic swing of her head, the legendary stepped forward, now with an idea. "Ok, so we've introduced ourselves. But how about we all have a battle? You know, to understand each others skill."

Emonga smirked, "Yeah! And we can start by havin' you battle Vulpix." she gestured over to the fox pokemon.

Virizion was applaud, "What?! I can't fight an ice type!"

"What? Are ya scared?" Emonga scoffed.

"N-No!" Virizion stammered. Keeping her composure and glaring down at Emonga at the same time, she stomped over to the electric type, "That would be like me saying 'you go against Cubone.' Are iyou/i willing to take on iyour/i type disadvantage?"

Emonga flinched, her smirk gone, "Well...No-"

"You two, enough." Snivy said sternly. That was enough to make both rivaling pokemon look away from each other. The female snivy then turned to the male snivy's group. "Um, I-I don't know how you all feel about that idea. But, if you're up for it, I'm always willing to battle." thought there wasn't a defiant yes, saying that made Snivy's whole countenance change. She lifted her tail up confidently and held herself a little higher. Battle was one thing that she felt sure of herself in.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Zippo agreed, "I'm not very good at battling yet, but I want to learn as much as I can!" he began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wish I was that positive…" Dunsparce said quietly to himself.

The male Snivy, like the idea of the battle. Specially because he want to fight the experience leader of team Hope. But he remembered that he had a match as la Hoja Cortante and he want to be 100 % for the match. Also he doesn't want to show his skills to them, because later they suspect his true identity.

Also knowing his friends, they wouldn't like to battle too. Specially Vulpix. So he thought very carefully his excuse.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't feel very good to have a battle. I 'm sorry." Snivy said. "Maybe next time."

Buneary, was about to ask, but he looked at her, very serious. The she remembered that he's a luchador and it was important to keep the secret that way.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't feel good." She said. "Also I gonna said not to this."

Zippo pricking his ears. "Oh. Okay."

Team Hope's Snivy nodded, "I understand." she felt slightly disappointed but at least her confidence hadn't left. That was enough to not totally bring her mood down.

"Unless if I get something about this, I won't battle either." Cubone said.

"My mother said that I don't battle any Pokémon. That the battle would make me dumb."

Zippo tilted his head in question at this.

"Specially you are already-." Cubone was about to complete the sentence, if wasn't for Snivy that stomp his foot.

"Ahhh!"

Virizion sighed loudly, "How disappointing.."

Then Buneary look at her friend, that was distant of the group.

"What about you?" Buneary asked.

"Of course I 'm not gonna battle. I don't battle with the first idiot who cross in my way." Vulpix explain it.

Perhaps her jealousy got the best of her, for Virizion turned around and eyed Vulpix with anger, "Are you calling ME an idiot?!"

Emonga looked slightly insulted, "Uh, rude. But still," Emonga looked up at the grass-fighting type, annoyed, "Calm down, wouldja?"

"I said the first idiot that cross my way. I didn't mean to you. But if you said otherwise, you just confirm that." Vulpix said.

Virizion was mad now.

"Enough Vulpix!" Snivy said, angry.

Vulpix, didn't say more words, Snivy knew can't she be quiet for too long. He still surprise how Vulpix easy can provoke a Pokémon without a problem.

"Well, whatever!" Virizion said. She turned her back on Vulpix, saying very smugly with her head held high, "I guess she just talks big in order to sound tough.."

"Virizion, if she doesn't want to battle than leave her alone." the female Snivy said to her firmly. Though Vulpix came off as harsh, Snivy knew it wasn't smart to try to antagonize her. But Virizion was Virizion and she looked down at Snivy, scoffing at her with no sign of respect, just annoyance.

"Ignore her." The other Snivy said. "Trust me. Words won't work on Vulpix and of course we don't want to start disputes here."

"Yeah." Buneary affirmed. "Besides, we are all here for the event. So there's no need to be violence between us. Right?"

"Right!" Zippo said loudly and proudly.

Team hope's snivy nodded, then she looked up at Virizion, raising an eye brow. She was defiantly not impressed by the legendary's actions.

Virizion saw the look of disapproval on her leader's face. Usually she would just shrug it off, but she'd already used that tactic. The only thing she could do now was turn away with defiance. "...Right!" she huffed, throwing her head up and looking away from everyone.

Emonga rolled her eyes, whispering to herself, "Drama queen..."

Dunsparce nudged her with his side, frowning.

"Say! How about we get a snack or drink at Swanna's Inn!" Zippo suggested cheerfully. "Maybe we'll get to see some of the luchadors! I wanna meet them so I can cheer for them!"

"Them?" Dunsparce asked.

"Yes. I wanna cheer for EVERYBODY!" Zippo answered. He began to jump in happy circles, "I can't wait for tonight!"

_I thought Buneary was positive. But man, he is another level._ Cubone thought.

"While you pay, fine by me." Cubone said, agreeing what Zippo said first.

"About the luchador." Snivy start to talk. Zippo stopped to look at him and listen. "They will come about one hour, then they are going to prepare as more Pokémon are finishing the finals details of the place. And when is like 19:00 PM. The show is going to start. But if you want to see a luchador, here in the town is a Zorua called La Sombra. But probably took the form of a another Pokémon. So he's here in somewhere."

"Guess we won't have to wait long!" Dunsparce said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Zippo said. Then, without warning, he loudly called out, "HELLO! La Sombra!" then he ran into a crowd of pokemon.

Nobody was expecting that.

"Zippo!" Virizion called with concern.

Snivy, thinking fast, wasted no time and ran for the pikachu.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Dunsparce asked, panicking. He felt helpless, as he was too low to the ground and slow to do anything.

Nearby, Emonga groaned helplessly. "Why Zippo..?" She looked up at Virizion crossly, "Uh, you're not gonna help stop him? You're 12 feet tall, fer cryin' out loud."

"I am NOT 12 feet tall!" the legendary shot back angrily. She then looked at the crowd and threw her head up, "But, you're right about one thing, I'm helpful. I'll get passed these pokemon with no trouble."

Emonga scoffed as she watches her strut over towards the crowd. Virizion did make some progress, but apparently the crowd was too heavily packed to let her through anymore.

"(If they went, more reason we go too!)" Buneary said, as grabbed Vulpix and Deino. "(let's go!)"

"(Buneary, don't drag me!)" She shouted, it was useless because they were in the crowd for the search.

"Ugh! Rude! Do you all know who I am?!" Virizion yelled as she continued her struggle to get through the crowd.

"Sawsbuck!" Deino answered, Virizion look at him, angry. "Cobalion? Bouffantlant...? Scolipede...? Zebstricka...!? Scoutland...? I give up."

Meanwhile, Snivy and Cubone were watching all, calmly. They knew it's wasn't good to go there, both could get lost through the crowd.

"(Hey, Snivy. I'm aware you and la Sombra are good friends. Right?)" He asked, and Snivy nodded. "(Is he in the crowd)?

"(No.)" Snivy replied. "(He wouldn't take the risk like that, being the middle of the crowd. Knowing him is hidden in somewhere else. And of course he took the form of a random Pokémon.)"

"(For casually, he's that Pokémon)?" Cubone asked as pointed from one direction.

Snivy look the direction and saw a Zorua talking to Shellos so calmly. He recognize la Sombra, even without his mask. Snivy, used his Vine Whip to pull him without problem.

La Sombra look from behind and saw his luchador friend with confusion.

"(Oh! you are already here. What's the matter?)" He asked.

"(It's the same question was about to ask. Why aren't you disguised?)"

"(I'm disguise.)"

"Como?"

"(I disguise of a Zorua.)"

Snivy, look la Sombra, very annoyed and was angry enough to smack his head. The ilusion disappears and now in his true form. Zorua.

"(Are you idiot? The Pokémon can discover you, specially without the mask.)" Snivy said.

"(Said the Pokémon who also come here without his mask on.)" La Sombra said.

"(At least, I know what I'm doing. But by the way, when is the main event, are you still going to took my form so I can battle without any suspicion about my identify?)" He asked.

"(Don't worry, we are friends after all. The luchadors we have look at each other. Also it's the first match of the event is the one I battle.)" La Sombra, replied.

"(Good, good. But change another Pokémon form, we don't want you to be discovered.)"

"(All right. We see you in the night.)" La Sombra, said as he leave to change his form.

Meanwhile, Zippo had made his way into the busiest part of the crowd. All the while, he was still looking for La Sombra.

"La Sombra! Where are you?" he called out, "I really, really wanna meet you!" Some passersby gave him odd looks, but Zippo being Zippo was too preoccupied to notice.

Soon, the pikachu felt lost. He could hardly hear his own voice over the busy crowd's. He stood there, thought for a moment, then decided to have a look around. Now that his attention had shifted, he was amazed by how many visitors were in town.

"Post town has never been this busy before!" Zippo thought out loud. He looked to his left to see some larger pokemon carrying some sort of equipment. Interested, he started following them.

"Hi! What are you doing?" he asked innocently, but the pokemon didn't respond. The pikachu was confused and yet he didn't really understand that working pokemon don't exactly have time to chat. So he moved away from them and began exploring.

Just before he was about to run into it, Zippo stopped and looked up. He was right in front of the wrestling ring. "Oooo!" his tail shot up with excitement. He looked at it for a long time, noticing the tall beams on each corner and the fun looking rubber things that wrapped around the whole arena. Zippo wondered if they would be fun to ran at and bounce off of.

"Ain't it a thing of beauty?" Rampardos asked him as he stood by the pikachu.

Zippo jumped and looked at the rock type, "Mr. Box Buster!" he looked back up at the wrestling ring. He wouldn't call it beautiful, it wasn't anything like a sunset on a rainy afternoon.

"Yeah, this arena is where competitors come to test their strength and skill." Rampardos said with feeling, nodding thoughtfully. "Always reminds me of when I was younger. Me and my brother would go head to head, showing our strength and fortitude to see who would get the last berry in our mom's garden! Good times..."

Zippo had no idea what Rampardos was talking about, but he listened with much interest, especially since he knew something about wrestling. "You've watched wrestling and lochadors before?"

Rampardos nodded, "Yep! Back in the days of my youth. I always wanted to go up there. If I had longer arms and could turn with grace they would call me 'The Head Smasher'!" he held out a pamphlet that advertised the wrestling event, "But, for some reason, most of the wrestlers on this pamphlet have strange names- in french, or something." he sighed, "Ah, but, the past is the past. And Cinccino isn't here to see me, so whats the point of even trying?"

Zippo patted Rampardos on the back. "Don't worry. Dreams can come true."

Somewhere further away, Snivy had tried to find Zippo, but she wasn't having any luck. She couldn't hear him anymore and she was feeling lost among the crowd.

_Calm down, Snivy,_ she thought to herself. She could feel herself getting nervous and that always messed with her thinking. She was never very good around crowds, alone. _He's around here somewhere._

She did her best to carry on with the search despite her growing anxiety. As she was doing so, she was having second thoughts, _Am I being too paranoid? Zippo's old enough to not get trampled on, right?_ She wanted to believe that. The pikachu was very confident and friendly, even if others weren't kind back.

She looked around at the pokemon passing her by, And nobody here seems very aggressive. She sighed and decided to just move forward. She had to trust Zippo instead of reacting out of fear. Maybe she'd find him when she was in a quieter spot. She'd move out of the crowd eventually.

Buneary and Vulpix were talking, but not the friendly way. Vulpix hate to be in the middle of Pokémon, specially of to many.

"(You shouldn't bring me here in the middle of the crowd!)" She said.

"(Come on, Vulpix! We're trying to found a luchador! Try to relax a little bit more!)" Buneary said.

"('Try to relax a little bit more!' I 'm not calm! I 'm in the middle of these stupid Pokémon!)"

The all the Pokémon around here stopped and looked at Vulpix with so much hatred. She knew she shouldn't say that at laud and she messed up.

"(You have to be kidding me.)" She exclaimed.

Then Buneary, come to the middle to try to relax of all the Pokémon who heard the insult.

"Hehehe... She didn't really said it to offense you... Now we all try to take a big breath and- CORRE VULPIX!" Buneary said and grab Vulpix paw.

The rest of the Pokémon were confuse and don't know where both went. When they were running in the middle crowd, they posted a Snivy. Buneary thought that was her friend and come to over the Snivy.

"(I 'm glad to found you-)"

When Snivy turn around, they realize that Snivy was from the team Hope. She felt embarrassing to confuse her friend from other Snivy.

"Sorry!" Buneary said. "I thought you were my Snivy! But still is good to see a not- long face!"

Snivy touched her nose slightly, wondering if Buneary was joking about her long snout, "Uhh, i-it's alright." she brightened up a little, "Actually, I'm glad to see you two! This crowd was making me nervous and I still can't find Zippo."

She looked at Buneary and sort of at Vulpix. The ice type looked very cross. "Um, would you two help me find him?"

"Yes! What about you, Vulpix?" She asked.

Vulpix, didn't seem really care about Zippo and more getting out of the crowds. But she can't say otherwise to Buneary. She would insisted very much until convence her.

"All right." Vulpix said, accepting helping her. "But he better near out of the crowd."

Snivy smiled slightly, grateful that Vulpix was, at least, going to help despite her annoyed tone.

"It's all said. Let's go to find your friend!"

The three girls went to look Zippo together. She walked together to don't separate for not get lost at the big group. It was hard to found the Pikachu with so many Pokémon, specially because Zippo was little.

They approach to the wrestling ring and post Zippo talking to the Pyroar.

"He's there!" Shouted Buneary and the three girls went where the Pokémon are chatting.

Zippo's ear twitched at the sound of Buneary's voice. He turned around to see the three girls heading over to him. "Hi, guys!"

Snivy sighed with relief. He was okay. She should of known. He was Zippo after all. _I shouldn't have been so concerned._ she thought to herself.

"Hey!" the pikachu said, "This is Pyroar! We were talking about the wrestling arena and lochadors!" he turned to Pyroar while simultaneously jumping over to the three pokemon, "These two are my new friends, Buneary and Vulpix, and this is my bestest friend, Snivy!"

"I'm not your friend." Vulpix said, but he didn't lister her.

Snivy didn't know whether to say hi or not, so she just waved. Besides that, the fire type was a little intimidating to her.

Pyroar, was a little to say hi to them, but examined Snivy with curiosity. He thought that Snivy would be la Hoja Cortante, but she was a female and the luchador is a male.

Snivy noticed him looking at her longer than she felt comfortable. She began to internally panic again while trying not to show it. She lashed her tail, crossed her arms and glared at the fire type. _What do you want?_ she thought nervously.

The rest soon enough starting to ask ourselves why he was looking Snivy in that way.

"Sorry for looking that way, but you look exactly like la Hoja Cortante." Pyroar said.

Snivy raised a brow and squinted her eyes, "Who?" she thought about this for a few seconds, "...There's a snivy wrestler here?" So far, she had not seen another snivy in the area, besides...

She looked at Buneary and Vulpix with a curious eye.

Zippo, oblivious to this, exclaimed with much excitement, "A snivy luchador? Cool! Maybe we can meet la Hoja Cortante! Then they can teach us how to do DDT's and huracanada's n' stuff!" he jumped into the air and tried to do a spinning kick, but he ended up landing on his back.

He looked up at Pyroar again, "Snivy would look like a luchador, because she's strong! She's our team's leader!" he jumped back up on his feet and held his paws up, "We're Team Hope!"

_Zippo!..._ Snivy thought helplessly. She hated being the center of attention. She crossed her arms again, wincing. _What would come out of this?_

"So you are team member of the paradise. What a surprise." Pyroar said. "I got a deal to you Snivy."

She stared at him suspiciously, "Which is..?"

"I propose you to be in the main event in a tag team match with la Hoja Cortante."

Snivy froze from shock. _Wait-WHAT?_ her mind was buzzing with confusion.

Buneary was also surprise. That means that her friend and Snivy would work together if she accepts.

"I suspect the Pokémon of the town know you and making the event more attractive. If you accept, I will gave you Poké, a good amount of Poké, more if you win. Also even if you lose, still the poké would be a really good benefit for your paradise. You accept?"

Zippo was pretty excited at this point. "I wonder what we could buy?" he thought out loud, thinking about all the things he could do for paradise with the earned Poké...even if he didn't have it yet.

Snivy snapped herself out of her shock. She thought for a few seconds. She didn't really care about the Poké, much less the publicity she could possibly bring to the event. Having pokemon she still didn't know very well watching her, expecting her to win, that part scared her a bit.

But the thing that stuck to her mind the most was the match, a battle, and that very much excited her. She could definitely learn some things while also doing what she does best. But then...the matches were for wrestlers and that she was not. She had never battled or witnessed a hawlucha battle before. She had no experience in the fighting style.

_It could be fun, though?_ she thought, _I can adapt. I've adapted to this place. I-I can do it, right?_

"Um..." she started, "I-I would like to. I-I mean, I accept." she cleared her throat, "But, I've only ever battled normal pokemon battles. I've never wrestled in my life."

"Then we have a match. Also don't worry, fight the battle the way you fit more." Pyroar said.

Zippo jumped over to her, "You can do it, Snivy! I know you can!"

Buneary, was surprised with all of this, this Snivy would be in the match with his friend. Now she remembered him, she had to tell him.

"Excuse me, but I have to tell rest our friends about the this. See ya!" Buneary said as she leave them.

"Buneary, wait!" Vulpix shouted. "I don't know how to get out of here! Buneary!"

She didn't see her friend coming back, in that moment knew it was too late and she was already gone.

"Me lleva el chanfle, Buneary!"

The three Pokémon don't know what to say and return with topic of the talk.

"Well, la Hoja Cortante wouldn't take long to arrive here, I will tell him about the change the plans. He will understand." Pyroar explain it.

"if you excuse, I gotta go to see if more Pokémon wrestlers have arrive here. If you

have some question, he can help you with all about the match and otherwise. We see you tonight."

He leave the place as he goes to the entrance of the town, leaving the three Pokémon here.

Snivy watched the Pyroar go for a few seconds and it occurred to her that she had just talked to the head of the whole event. She then stared at the ground. "What just happened?"

"You're going to be in the tournament, Snivy! Remember?" Zippo asked as he walked up to her with a big grin on his face. "This is so exciting! I'm so excited for you! Aren't you excited, Vuplix?!"

"I couldn't care less about this." Vulpix said.

_He's just like Buneary. _Vulpix thought.

Snivy didn't know _what_ to make of this. She felt a little less out of her league now that she was allowed to battle normally and she felt like she had a good idea of who was going to be her teammate in battle. The situation wasn't so bad.

But she still had her doubts. Why had she said yes? Maybe this was a mistake. She curled her tail around her front. Her nerves were beginning to overwhelm her.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm fought in tournaments before!_ she thought.

Snivy turned to look at Zippo, who was running back and forth excitedly. His enthusiasm made her chuckle and cheered her up at least a little. But then when she gazed all around her, her confidence dropped slightly. Nobody was looking at her at the moment, but so many judging eyes were awaiting her tonight.

From the other side. The male Snivy and Cubone were talking about some random talk, but was interrupted by the arrival of Buneary.

"(Guys! Guys!)" She shouted.

"(What wrong!)" Snivy asked.

"(I was with Vulpix, Zippo, the other Snivy and Pyroar.)"

"(A Pyroar?)"

The way he said that, Cubone suspected if he knew about Pokémon.

"(You know him?)" Cubone asked.

"(Yes, he's the one who made the event and also a former wrestler. I'm about to meet him with all mask for the event.)" Snivy explain it. "(But still, what the matter, Buneary?)"

"(He changed the main event. You are not going to fight against Incineroar in a single match. You are going to be in a tag team match with Snivy.)

Snivy and Cubone, were surprise with the revelation. Specially the male Snivy that he didn't expect to work with her in the match.

"(Are you sure?)" He asked.

"(Yes. He speak about convenient for team Hope and the event. And she accept.)"

Cubone, looked at his friend. Snivy, was thinking about this seriously and he knew that wasn't good.

"(What you think? It's good or bad?")

"(Well... I don't have a problem with work with someone I don't know, but she can find it about my identity or her friends... I'm not sure)

"(But I already have Zorua to take my form and pretending to be me when his match is over and trick the team Hope.)

"(I understand that was smart, but it was not a little exaggerate?)" Buneary asked.

"(I prefer to be prepare for any situation. I should go to put my mask and outfit, it's almost time for the event and I don't want to be late.)" Snivy said.

"(It's ok. We all do our best to keep the secret.)" She said.

"(Thanks. See you later.)"

Snivy, leave his two friends to be ready for the event. Buneary, have high hopes for her friend and turns out everything fine. But she thought in something.

"(Where's the banana peel?)"

Now she mentioned, since the incident with Quagsire, they doesn't know about the banana peel.

"(I don't know. I don't care.)" He simply said.

Then a Snorlax was about to join the crowd. But Buneary, spotted that he was going to step the banana peel and was ahead of them. She knew was about to happen and run away. But she didn't warn her friend about the imminent danger.

"(Where are you going?)" Cubone asked.

When he realize why she ran, but it was too late and Snorlax step it. Causing him to fall over him.

"Ohh... Why I fell?" He asked himself as he rise up.

When he stand up and moved away, Buneary saw that Cubone was like a paper. She didn't believe that could happen.

"Chanfle!" She exclaimed.

She didn't know what about to do with him. Buneary just look at him very worried and surprise.

* * *

The time has passed, and everyone was looking a place to enjoy the event. Buneary, Cubone, Deino were Hydreigon we're sitting together.

Buneary looked at Cubone, very worried. Time had passed since the Snorlax fall on him.

"(Are you really sure you don't want to stay in the Swanna Inn? You need to rest?)" She said.

Despite the pain, he was good enough to watch the event. "(Don't worry. I'm going to be fine. It's not like Snorlax would fall on me again)"

"Pues eso sí." Then looked him again with a full bowl of Oran berry at her hand. "(You want some?)"

"Sí, quiero!" Deino said, appearing all the sudden and accidentally launching the bowl accidentally to Cubone.

Now he was covered Oran Berry juice on all his skull and body. He didn't say nothing, but was angry.

Meanwhile, Virizion and Zippo were just entering Post town. Virizion was carrying a basket full of oran berries from the paradise garden as snacks for her team. The handle was in her mouth, so she couldn't talk right then, but she had SO many questions.

Zippo was ecstatic! He looked around in awe. "Wow! This place looks so different!" he gazed at the decorations, the crowd and the lights that shown around the arena.

"It sure is..." the legendary said with annoyance, but her words were too muffled to understand.

From the back of the crowd, Emonga and Dunsparce had waited for them. When both fighting and electric type walked over to them, Emonga jumped up and grabbed the berry basket out of Virizion's mouth.

The legendary huffed.

"This is going ta be an interesting night.." Emonga said as she landed back on the ground.

"I know! I didn't know Snivy knew how to wrestle!" Dunsparce said, "I wonder why she kept it from us?"

"She doesn't." Zippo replied, "Pyroar just said that she could battle normally. I know. I was there!"

"I don't understand why _she _gets to get in and _I_ don't!" Virizion complained. "I am VIRIZION! I'm practically a celebratory around here! I'm the only reason folks would even come here- and I don't come very often!"

Emonga frowned at her and rolled her eyes.

"M-Maybe you could enter in one next time!" Dunsparce said adoringly.

Virizion scoffed, smirking, "Hmph. Well...I suppose I'd be just too tough for them. It's probably the reason why Snivy could get in."

"Shows how much you know. She's actually not that bad in battle." Emonga said with a straight face. "Now, come on! We gotta find a good spot before all of them are taken!"

"Taken?" Virizion asked, "Nononono. We get seats, Emonga. Remember that we are a very important rescue team?~" She strutted forward, "Stand aside! Let me show you how it's done!" she began to make her way into the crowd, "Excuse me! Oh! Pardon me ~"

Emonga crossed her arms and shook her head. But Zippo began to move. "Lets go, guys! I really wanna sit by our new friends!"

Dunsparce nodded as he began to follow, "Me too! I hope we don't loose the chance to sit by them."

Emonga groaned and carried the basket in her paws as she followed.

The three of them did their best to follow Virizion's trail in single file. As they did, pokemon from the town had spotted them.

"Hey! Good luck!" Rampardos yelled, "I'm all for team post town!"

"Uh..sure." Emonga commented.

"I wish Snivy the best of luck!" Kecleon said, waving to them.

"What an exciting event. I can hardly contain my excitement." Patrat said in his monotone voice. His face had the usual blank stare.

From a distance away Zippo could see both Swanna and Ducklett behind a stand selling food from Swanna's own cafe. There was a bit of a line in front of them and Zippo was glad that they had brought their own snacks.

Zippo then continued to look around, he began to feel a little disappointed "Hm. I thought EVERYBODY would be here. But Gurdurr and the timburr two aren't anywhere."

"They probably went ta bed." Emonga said, "Gurdurr's pretty old, ya know."

"Where is Virizion?" Dunsparce said in a shaky voice.

"She has moved further ahead, me hearty." Cofagrigus said as he suddenly appeared right beside the normal type. Emonga jumped and almost dropped the berry basket. Dunsparce would of screamed, but he turned pale instead.

"I can lead ye right to the 'mons you be lookin' for." the ghost type said to Zippo.

"Okay! Lead the way!"

When everyone got their act together, the three followed Cofagrigus until they spotted Hydreigon's head and one of Buneary's ears.

"That's them!" Zippo yelled. "Hey, guys!"

Buneary and the rest look them immediately. She was happy to see them again, they gained her friendship.

"You are here!" She said as hug Zippo. "I'm happy that you are here! Specially because the event is about to start!"

"Yay! We came just in time!" Zippo exclaimed happily.

Deino also come to gave them a hug.

"Hello Dunsparce! Hello Emolga!"

"Hi, Deino!" Dunsparce welcomed. He was surprised by Deino's strength and was finding it hard to breathe.

Emonga said nothing. She had quickly got out of the dragon type's way, holding the basket over her head, "Whew.."

"Come with us! There's are space where we are sitting!" Buneary said.

Buneary, Deino and the new friends, we are going to take a seat. Also they see Cubone, who was cleaning himself.

"Don't ask." He said, no happy about it.

"Huh?" now Dunsparce was curious.

"Ah, just let it go." Emonga whispered to her friend.

"Ahhh! It's your new friends!" Hydreigon said. "I'm happy share sit with you!

"Miss Hydreigon!" Zippo said happily. "I'm super excited! I've never seen a wrestler show!" he began bouncing up and down.

"From what I see, you are not going to get bore."

_If he ever got bore. _Cubone thought.

Emonga found a seat then said to Buneary and her friends, "Say, we brought some oran berries from our garden in paradise. You can have some if ya want." she eyed them, "iSome./i" she said slowly, so as they'd get the point.

"We appreciate it!" Buneary said.

Dunsparce smiled, but then began looking around and panicking. "Hey? Where did Virizion go? Did you guys see her? She's going to miss the show!"

Emonga picked up a berry and handed it to him, "Relax, Dun. It's not like she cared."

"Just like her." Cubone said and Vulpix look at him.

She doesn't like to be compared with Virizion. Vulpix is very different from her point of view.

But she looked around and didn't see a certain Pokémon.

"Where Snivy? It's not like I care about him, but he likes this." Vulpix said.

Buneary, knew that she doesn't about her friend secret and she promise Snivy to not tell anyone, including Vulpix.

"He said he's going to take care of something and he would come sooner." Buneary lied.

Emonga sighed, "Hopefully he didn't get lost in this giant crowd." She flattened her ears back in thought, "Though, perhaps Virizion already found him and is wasting his time with her usual pointless jabber." She took a bite out of an oran berry.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that about her." Dunsparce hissed, glaring at his friend.

Emonga rolled her eyes at him. His hopeless crush on the rude and insensitive legendary drove her nuts, even more so since Virizion joined the Team.

Zippo, trying to keep things positive, smiled at Vulpix, "I'm sure Snivy'll make it! He seems like a big fan of wrestling! He knows the name of all the moves!"

"I bet that." Cubone said.

Zippo started bouncing up and down on his seat. "And Virizion would NEVER want to miss this, either!"

_Maybe if she was in it..._Emonga thought bitterly, biting into her Oran berry once more.

Suddenly, loud stomping could be heard from behind them.

Seating herself right behind her team and Hydreigon was a very upset Virizion.

"Well, she is here." Buneary said, happy.

"I can't believe this!" she complained, "I went all the way to find Pyroar and when I do he tells _ME_ that I'm not qualified to battle! Ugh! It's like he doesn't even know who I am! I'm THE Virizion!"

"Yeah? How many Virizion are?" Cubone asked, with sarcasm.

Virizion shot him a nasty look, thought for a moment, then shouted back, "I'm the only Virizion for MANY MILES! You don't come across a rarity such as me every day, you know! So I'd appreciate _SOME_ respect!"

She then looks at her teammates angrily, "And why weren't you guys following me?! I thought for sure you got lost!"

"We thought _you_ were lost!" Zippo said, confused.

"You moved too fast!" Dunsparce added.

"I...! wasn't there." Deino said.

"And you weren't even heading for a seat, anyway." Emonga pointed out. "Would of been pointless to follow you...You probably didn't even notice we weren't there until you were done chatting with Pyroar."

Virizion, embarrassed, blinked a few times and huffed angrily, "Well! I...No-" she paused. She was annoyed that Emonga was right, but she wasn't going to boost the electric types ego by admitting it. Instead, she casually changed the subject, making sure to show no enthusiasm whatsoever. "...So..has the show started yet?"

Dunsparce shook his head and said adoringly, "Not yet! You came just in time!"

"Now we're just waiting for their snivy friend to get here." Zippo said, pointing to Buneary and her friends.

"Yeah. He would be here soon." Cubone said, calm.

_I hope that Zorua come here as he said he would_ Cubone thought. _It's not my problem if they discover his secret anyway_.

Virizion huffed again, "Hmph. Then where is our oh-so-powerful-and-battle-worthy leader, then?"

Zippo's smile dropped into a confused frown. Even after all the days of going on missions together, Virizion still didn't like Snivy for some reason. "Don't you remember? She told us she had to leave early to get ready for the match."

Virizion gazed at one of her hooves, "She did..? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

The fighting type happened to glance down at the pikachu. The look on his face suddenly made her feel a little guilty about her reply. She genuinely cared about Zippo and didn't want to upset him. "Uh, because...I was thinking about tonight!" she lied, smiling, hoping that would make Zippo feel better again.

Emonga glared at Virizion from the side. She thought about possibly throwing a berry at the four legged pokemon's face, but she decided against it. All the commotion Virizion would make would surely get them all kicked out.

Then Buneary, pull the legendary to her right side of the seat. "Seat with me! It's my first time I have the placer to take time with a legendary Pokémon! Better occasion to have my best friend and you at my side!"

She started seat to both Pokémon with so much happiness. Vulpix was uncomfortable about that.

Virizion, on the other hand, was, in her own way, happy to oblige, "Finally! I get a bit of respect!" she sat next to Buneary, "I'm always happy to sit by a deserving fan."

From his seat below, Dunsparce began to sulk.

"While I don't have to share seat with the grandma, all will be fine." Vulpix said.

The legendary snapped. "Excuse me." she whipped her head over towards the ice type. "Grandma-GRANDMA?! ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD?! I'M LIKE A BLOOMING FLOWER! YOUNG AND VIBRANT WITH A HEALTHY GLOW! UNLIKE YOU!"

"Yeah?" She said, not intimidated at all. "My fur is like a diamond in the stars. I 'm elegant as ice. Clean as wind. My beauty is far more effective that your weird horns."

Emonga snickered quietly.

Virizion gasped but she wasn't done yet, "At least I will grow old with beauty and grace! You'll probably grow knots in your fur and lose all your teeth before you become a Ninetales!"

"I don't think so! When I evolve! You will be forgotten and alone!" Vulpix explain it. "And then you will be remember me as the Pokémon most beautiful than you ever be!"

Virizion continued glaring at Vulpix, but as she did she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her. A little concerned, too, that she'd be right. _Oh yeah!_ she thought _And you'll lose that annoyingly pretty fur and those big, icey blue eyes will dull! I hate that you're so pretty!_ She'd never dare say that out loud. In her mind, Virizion was supposed to be the most beautiful in the land. She'd learn to fly before ever admitting that somebody was prettier than her.

Both Pokémon, look each other. Another insult from either or them, could make a battle from any moment. Vulpix never was angry like this.

"No! Please stop fighting!" Zippo yelled helplessly. "We're supposed to be enjoy the show with our new friends!"

"¡Zippy is right! Please not fight here! Specially I'm still in the middle!" Buneary said.

"Typical Virizion. Starting petty fights." Emonga said under her breath. iAfter this whole thing blows over, I've got give that Vulpix a reviver seed! She absolutely deserves it for putting that overgrown deerling in her place./i she thought.

All the while, Dunsparce was helplessly watching the mayhem, wishing he could stop it somehow.

Then Deino look at Cubone. If he knows better, his friend is an expert of avoiding fights. So he would knew what to do about it.

"You know what to do in this situation, Cubone?" He asked.

"Yes."

Then Cubone stood up and with his bag in hand. "Make your bets! Hagan sus apuestas! Battle of grumpys! Only one can win!"

Obviously, that wasn't that Deino meant. Cubone was supposed stop this, not making this worse.

"I bet two of my berries on Vulpix!" Emonga said, holding up two oran berries in her paws.

Dunsparce looked at Cubone and Emonga with much concern and helplessness.

"Hey! You are not making bets here!" A Meowth shouted to Cubone. He appeared to stop this, but unfortunate... he was the official who make bets "I'm!"

"Make your bets! Make your bets! Who will win?!"

They felt disappointed about this, but then a Medicham arrive there. She was one that was part of making this event and the one responsible to stop any problems that could ruin this. She was really angry about this scandal.

"You two don't make unofficial bets here!" Cubone and Meowth, started to felt very sad.

Emonga quickly hid her berries from view and turned away, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"And the other two! If you want to fight, do it in other place or I will kick you out! You understand?!"

"She is right! You two can fix your differences, but not here!" Buneary said.

"Yeah!" Zippo agreed, getting a little bothered.

"...Ye-Right!" Dunsparce put in.

Virizion glared at Vulpix for a few more seconds before whipping her head the other way, raising her nose up and closing her eyes. "_I_ came to enjoy the festivities. I am not about to start a fight with some petty Vulpix. I have manners."

"I don't care what you think of all of here about me. But I won't battle you because _I_ said it." Vulpix said, annoyed as she do the same as her.

_It's like they're the same Pokémon. _Cubone thought. _If were a contest about the insupportable Pokémon_, _this would ended at draw._

"Phew. Little more and ended so bad. At least." Buneary said to herself.

Zippo got up and bowed at the Medicham, feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry for all this, Ma'am. As a member of team hope, I very much apologize."

"But you did nothing." Dunsparce pointed out.

"It's the right thing to do." the pikachu replied.

Buneary, was surprised by act of noble of Zippo. He reminds his friend Snivy that part of him.

"OK, you got lucky you didn't started in the middle of the battle, but I have an eye on you." Medicham said.

"You would ended one-eyed!" Deino said, worried.

Medicham, didn't believe that he actually thinks that she meant literally about keeping an eye on them.

"Just enjoy this and don't make trouble. Alright?" She said as she leaves them.

Buneary, was relieved that this whole situation didn't go far enough to ruin all of this for her friends and the team Hope. But she didn't helped to herself to worried about the two Snivy. The main event will be in less in two hours. Who they would handle this?

* * *

In the campaign of Snivy that he just made for to prepare himself for the match. He had his mask blue with details of navy blue most the part, little red lines in the two of the sides of his nose and the part that was surrounding his eyes, were silver.

His attire of the front was navy blue too, green clean in the back and the tail was gold. His two bracers were gold .

Now she looked at her new partner, the Snivy of team Hope. She was older that him, like an adult, but she seems to have experience in battle, but probably not wrestling battle.

She arrived not long ago, but she apparently knows his true identity. Despite her looks, he can't let go his instincts without more proof she have about him.

He couldn't avoid thinking if he explains Snivy all this, he would sounds much old than her. Then Snivy started imagine Buneary laughing about this. But he have to do this for the best of them and walked towards her.

"I think we should prepare all of this before our match." The male Snivy said.

His partner, who was deep in thought, jumped. She processed what he had just said and nodded slowly. "I suppose..." she said nervously.

She looked at him, not used to seeing anything like his wrestling attire. It was a bit distracting, but not as distracting as her troubling thoughts.

Before she'd gotten here, she had made her way through countless different pokemon. Some were wearing masks and others weren't, but all of them had one thing in common: some sort of confidence. It was intimidating, only because she felt so out of place.

Snivy tried to keep her eyes locked on the current area she was told to go to, but something in the back of her mind told her that she was being stared at and brutally judged. Whether this was true or not, she couldn't say.

Snivy looked to the side nervously, then back at the male Snivy.

Inside, she had a feeling that he was the same Snivy she had met with her team this morning. His voice and resting posture was the same.

Though, by the way he was acting, it seemed like he wanted to keep him being a wrestler a secret. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't think blurting out her assumptions about his identity was the best thing to do right now. She knew from times of trying to hide that it was always startling when somebody recognized her. She also didn't want to play dumb in this situation. Why play along? She was embarrassingly bad at lying. She figured a neutral approach to the situation would be better... Whatever that was.

Snivy winced, looking to the side. "So..where do we start?"

The Snivy luchador, didn't know exactly how to explain all of this to her. Then he looked outside and saw the event is now getting started. Pyroar was talking to all the public about how thankful was to them to watch and this event wouldn't exist without them. Also explain that the wrestlers when they fight in the ring, they are looking to be the best. Fight with all their effort and with their heart to compete without fear and without doubts. They will battle for the victory. For respect. For the hungry of battler. To be the number one. All that in an emotional way.

Snivy admitted that Pyroar knows how to excited the public. Also this means the first match is about to begin. That moment, he knew how make her understand all of this.

"Snivy, look at this." He said, as he looked the ring.

Snivy followed his gaze and watched.

When appears Pyroar finished the introduction and the thanks giving and now was giving the introduction of the Pokémon wrestlers which he knew who are.

"Now introducing the first opponent!" Then a smoke appeared in the middle of ring. "He's the Pokémon of the one hundred faces, the master of delusion! He's la Sombra!"

La Sombra, show up when the smoke was clear, while he was biting a rose and showing how confident he is. The public was amazed with his entrance.

"And introducing his opponent for this match! She's your favorite luchador! She electrify the arena with her energy! Pikachu Libre!"

Pikachu Libre runs to the ring and jump on it with success. Then she discharged her blue electric around her. Her entrance show her great power that surprise them.

_Flashy entrances...Ok..._ the female snivy thought nervously.

"Now our two luchador are in the ring, we can't waste much time! so Chimecho on my signal." He said as she nodded.

"Ready. Fight!"

Chimecho shouted and the match started.

Pikachu Libre didn't waste time and goes straight to la Sombra. He jumped back and used shadow ball, she quickly evades and runs towards him. She attacked with quick attack and grabbed him to throw into the ropes. He bounce to Pikachu Libre and she used her electricity to grab him to make and German suplex.

He quickly rise up and took the form of machamp. He grabbed her to crush her back with his knees, then launched to the corner and smash her with his body. She falls and la Sombra runs to the other corner. He take the form of Hitmonlee and runs to her to make the running meteora on the corner. La Sombra was about to repeat, but Pikachu Libre evades the attack. He got hurt himself and left the corner to be attacked with electroweb that trapped him, then she attacked with drop kick. La Sombra returned in his true form and fall to the ground.

Pikachu Libre quickly cover him. The referee was a Flaaffy and started make the count. 1, 2 and he kick out.

Then she moves to the corner and climb up to the top rope. Pikachu Libre was to make an aerial attack that if she do it with success, she may win the match. She jumped on him, but La Sombra rolled out and she took damage to herself. He suddenly attack her with foul play. Then he throw her outside of the ring and attack his with a suicide dive. She evades and throw him in the ring.

She climbs up and jumps in the third rope to make a plancha on him, also electrifying in the impact. La Sombra rise up again and used double team. Now there's was copy's of him around her, she was trying to find out who was the real one, but she was attacked from behind. Pikachu Libre look in the direction and was attacked from the the other side. Was hitting by two other time until her reflexes work out caught him.

Pikachu Libre raise him up on her head to do something about him, but he changed his form of a Joltik and falls on her head. She confused, grabbed look at him confuse until throwing him up. She looked up and change her face seconds before falling on her in a Snorlax form.

"THAT DIDN'T FEEL GOOD, ISN'T IT?!" Cubone shouted, immediately.

Everyone in team hope winced, except Emonga. Her eyes were glued to the stage.

Flaaffy, didn't know what to do. He was on her, but also covering. Then he started to make the pin. 1, 2 and- wait a minute. Something was happening to him.

He stopped and looked at La Sombra. The public didn't know what's going on, until revealing that Pikachu Libre rising him up with her incredible strength. Apparently she did not wanted to lose like this and used her energy and power charge him and make the impossible. She then she electrify him, making him restore in his true form and paralyze him.

She quickly go to the corner and climbs up to the top rope. She was about to used her finish move while she had the chance.

Pikachu Libre jump so up and make the shooting star press and electrifying him with all her energy in the impact.

Now La Sombra was weak and Pikachu Libre cover him. Flaaffy make the pin as fast as he can. 1, 2 and 3! Chimecho shouted and the match is over.

"And the winner is Pikachu Libre!" Pyroar shouted as she rise up, victorious.

Everyone was hype about the match and the results. Pikachu Libre climbs up on the top rope and she gave the thanks to every Pokémon who supported her in the match.

Now returning in the La Hoja Cortante campaign, the luchador looked at his partner for tonight. He hoped that she learned how it is a wrestling match. Or it wasn't, he would have to explain her with more details.

But, Snivy found herself feeling very excited inside, shaking with anticipation. Now, for the most part, she understood how things worked in the match and had a good idea of how the stage could be used to a fighters advantage.

Even if she didn't know any wrestling moves she felt more confident just using her natural fighting abilities.

She raised herself up a little higher and looks over at her partner for the night, "I..I think I can do this. It looked like La Sombra and Pikachu Libre used a lot of improvised techniques to take each other down. I can do that!"

"Perfect! You got the idea. The wrestler took the adventege of the ropes and make moves to weak the adversary. The only way to win is to the pin fall or by submission. Also depending the style of the wrestler." Snivy said.

"Right. I've got to remember that." the female Snivy replied.

"The wrestling style is divided by technical, high flying, powerhouse, brawlers, strong style and submission."

Snivy tilted her head in question.

"The technical we're experts making holds with goods execution and submissions. The high flying like me, we used areal moves and our speed and agility to make precision attacks, the powerhouse are big and stronger, they also use their body to punish the opponent even more, brawlers are not very impressive with their moves and they attack repeatedly without an end. The strong style is using powerful attacks every time and the submission are obvious, but if they have you in a submission hold, you don't have big chance to free."

"Hmm, ok." Snivy placed her hand on her chin in thought, thinking about her own battle style. She defiantly wasn't a powerhouse, but maybe a brawler. She felt a bit embarrassed about that. She had a memory of battling with her friends back home and ultimately losing, being told her attacks were too predictable.

_I've gotta change my battle strategy if I'm going to help Snivy win this!_ she thought.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a solution when she had an idea. She looked over at her battle partner for the night. "Ok, so since you're a high flying fighter what style should I implement to help compliment yours in battle?"

"Actually you mentioned, our match is different than a normal team battle." Snivy said.

"In a tag team match, one of us battling and the other is corner of the ring. What I mean is one wrestler of both teams have to face each other and rest have to wait until they made the tag to switch places. This can be good when one us is tired and could rest and getting better until the next tag."

"Oh!" the female Snivy understood. She'd never fought in a tag battle before, but it sounded simple enough.

"So don't worry about implement me in the match. The only thing ask you to fight everything you got. Doesn't matter how strong or skilled you are, if you put your heart and determination in the match, there's nothing can stopping us and we are going to win no matter the opponents we face tonight." He explained with a smile in his face.

His partner smiled back.

"Besides your friends are watching this. That means you have a reason to fight for. That's important too."

Snivy blinked and nodded slowly. "You're right." she said with a straight face. _They're counting on me to win...or not make an embarrassment of our team.._

She looked down, thought about all the faces of Team Hope and gulped. If she won, would they care? If she lost...then what?

_Why...am I being so hard on myself?_ she thought sadly, frowning.

She looked out to the side, hoping to get a glimpse of her teammates. From her view, she could see Virizion's head above the crowd. Emonga was talking rapidly to Dunparce and Buneary. And Zippo was talking to Deino's mother with much enthusiasm.

Snivy nodded to herself. "I'll fight for all of them, no matter what!"

"That's the spirit!" He said. "Now we prepare for tonight."

* * *

The time have passed. A lot of wrestling match did not fail to anyone to enteirtain the Pokémon. But unfortunately the event is about to finish and the final match is about start. Of course, not everyone was sad of the event about to end.

"Finally, the last match..." Vulpix said, tired. "Just one more match and I going to sleep..."

Her friend, Buneary, look at her. She saw clearly how Vulpix tired was. In this hours she should sleep right now. She is not used to be wake in this hours of the night.

"Why would you wanna sleep at a time like this?!" Emonga asked Vulpix with much enthusiasm, "Haven't you seen any of these matches?! Or the throws and holds they've pulled off?! These pokemon are extremely talented!...And super cool!"

"Come on! Try enjoy this final match!" Buneary said to motive her friend.

"Enjoy...!?" She asked, angry and tired. "I falling to sleep! You know I don't like these kinds of event!"

"But it won't the same with you. And besides. Why don't you sleep here!?"

"You think I didn't tried it! With this noise I can't! There's no way someone can sleep like this!"

Virizion begrudgingly nodded in agreement, feeling quite sleepy and irritable herself.

Buneary pointed a direction and Vulpix look at the same direction. She saw that Deino and her mother were sleeping. It's unknown how both of them fall to sleep, but it surprising for Team Hope and Buneary's friend.

"Chanfle..." Vulpix said. "Ok I was wrong..."

"They can sleep through anything!" Dunsparce said with surprise.

"They aren't the only one's." Cubone said. "Also my Snivy is like this."

Zippo, who had enjoyed himself up 'til now, was looking around anxiously. "Hey, Snivy's going to miss the last match if he doesn't come soon! I hope he'll make it!" He looked over at Buneary. "Do you think he'll get here soon?"

Buneary was worried about this too. La Sombra disguise as his friend didn't come here. He should be here when his match ended, and was the first match of the all event. Buneary fear that something happened and he wouldn't come here for the last match.

"I'm sure!" Buneary said, pretending that everything was under control. "This match is gonna be the best of all! And besides your friend is part of the tag team, this is gonna be awesome!"

"GASP! Really?" Zippo's sparkle came back into his eyes. "Ooooh! I can't wait! I'm gonna cheer for Snivy extra loud!" he began hopping up and down again. "And I'm gonna cheer for the other Snivy, too!"

_Did he forgot that he already known?_ Vulpix thought.

"Uh, Zippo, you've been cheering for everyone tonight." Dunsparce pointed out.

Zippo giggled, "Well I want EVERYBODY to be a winner!" Then he stood still and looked determined. "But, most of all, I want Snivy to be the bestest winner!"

_I'm not used to be with someone so energetic._ Cubone thought.

"Riiiight..." Virizion yawned. "Well, I doubt she'll be able to handle this crowd, you know?" she closed her eyes smugly, "Huh! She'll probably freeze up once she notices all these eyes on her."

_I'll make sure to stare at her extra hard! That'll show her!_ she thought evilly to herself.

Zippo turned to the legendary, "She's actually been in tournaments before. She said so! Right, Buneary?"

"I don't know." Buneary said. "But if you said it, I believe in you."

"You believe in everyone." Vulpix said.

"What I can say? I believe in all the Pokémon, well, not everyone, but mostly yeah."

Virizion looked both irked and slightly puzzled at Zippo's words. "Dearest Zippo, m-maybe you heard her wrong.."

"What is yer problem with her, anyways?" Emonga piped up. "Sure, Snivy's strange, but you seem ta hate her guts for no apparent reason. Is it because you're not our team's leader or somethin'?"

"No!" Virizion exclaimed, "It's none of your business!...And besides-" she flipped her horns to the side dramatically, "you wouldn't understand."

"Yer right. I wouldn't understand such a petty mindset."

"Why you!" Virizion shot her head down and glared in Emonga's face. The electric type wasn't phased.

"Here we go again." Cubone said. "And they called me trouble maker."

"It's funny coming from you." Vulpix said, knowing he caused more trouble than all of them together.

"H-Hey! You guys!" Dunsparce shouted nervously at them.

"I don't want us to get kicked out!" Zippo said in an upset tone.

"He's right."

They look the direction and saw Snivy, stood there. "Try to calm down, just for one more match."

Buneary and Cubone, perfectly knew that was Zorua in his friend form. He knew how Snivy was and can pretend if he was the grass type. So Buneary greeted as he was his friend to keep the secret.

"Snivy!" She said as she hugged la Sombra. "It's good that you arrived!"

"YOU'RE HERE!" Zippo jumped up to La Sombra and hugged him and Buneary both. "We were so concerned that you wouldn't make it!" He let go and continued, "And now that we're all here, we can all cheer Snivy and her partner on!"

"Yay!" Dunsparce cheered.

Emonga, disregarding that she'd almost started a fight, looked at La Sombra and frowned. "What kept ya, kid?"

"Sorry. I got problem with someone and I have to deal with him without causing so much trouble. And besides I didn't know where you been."

"Yeah, Emonga. Don't be so insensitive!" Virizion scolded, "Obviously, the crowds were too much for him." and she gave a condescending smirk towards the electric type.

Emonga's fur bristled angrily, but she took a deep breath and looked away.

"I think better late than never. Right?" He said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. You are and that's all the matter." Buneary said.

Both Pokémon sit down in the places. La Sombra sat with the Pokémon earth type and he talked the wrestler in deep voice and in Spanish, so nobody or hear or understand them what they were saying.

"(Ok, Can you tell me what really happen back there?)" Cubone asked.

"(Some fan girls went after me when the match was over. I didn't have the opportunity to change my form and run away of them. It took me a lot of time to get them lost. But the point is that I'm here as I said I will.)" La Sombra explained.

"(At least you arrive in time for my friend match.)" Then he looked at the ring. "(Because is about to start.)"

Pyroar, was again on the middle of the ring, looking to everyone. "Now we come to the final of the event! It was a pleasure to have you here all this time and give you great match that you won't never forget! Now the final match is a tag team match!"

Everyone shouted with hype. This was the match that everyone was waiting for. Including for Team Hope and Buneary's friends.

Zippo was finding it hard to keep still in his seat. His eyes got wide with anticipation.

"Introducing our first team!" Then a cyclone of leaf appeared in the middle of the ring. Every second, the cyclone was starting to fade away. Snivy and la Hoja Cortante, show themselves finally. "Two know well Pokémon in this area and from the wrestling events! Introducing the lady first! She's the leader of team Hope! Snivy!"

Snivy felt a little embarrassed, but made sure to give a brave face.

"She's not the only Snivy in the ring, her partner from this match! Our faster and stronger luchador from anyplace. He's la Hoja Cortante!"

The spectator receive both Snivy with applause and ovation. La Hoja Cortante, step in the top of the corner and greeted them. Then he did a trick with the rope to bounce in the ropes and make a perfect lading.

Snivy watched this and smiled. She kind of wished she could get some of her pent up anxiety out like that. Even so, it didn't last long. Though the crowds were loud and the pokemon many, she couldn't identify anybody's voice within it nor could she clearly spot anybody she knew looking at her. This was one of the reasons why she really liked tournaments.

_So far, so good._ she thought to herself.

"Now introducing the opponents!" Then an Incineroar and Emboar walked to the ring. "The team with intense fire and power with absolutely control the tag team division! Formed with Emboar and Incineroar! The Burning Brothers!"

Both Pokémon enter the ring. Both Snivy and the spectators feel the heat coming from these two. This was going to be a problem having opponents with advantage type. Also these two were brothers, they have a strong connection and other two just meet today.

"Oh...yikes.." Emonga said. "Fire types? This ain't good.."

Zippo clutched his fits together, "They can do it! I know they can!"

In the ring, the female Snivy began to size up her opponents.

Emboar looked like he could be a heavy hitter and hard to take down while Incineroar looked like he could be a number of things. She figured he'd probably move faster than his brother. His claws looked sharp and long enough to swipe down aerial attacks if close enough and he seemed to have enough muscle to be a threat.

Snivy had never battled against an Incineroar before, so this match would be all up to her and La Hoja Cortante's strategy and teamwork.

With that, she stared down her opponents with a determined glint in her eyes.

The male Snivy looked at his partner. "Like we planned. I go first, you stay alert to try to analyze their moves and styles. And prepare when I going to tag you so you can take my place. got it?"

She nodded as she was on out and aside of the corner. Incineroar was in the middle and Emboar, aside of the corner. Then Chimecho, shouted and match started.

Incineroar, attacked directly with fire punch to la Hoja Cortante. He was so fast that seemed he was going to hit him, Snivy, avoid him by going back and stand with his hands. Then he again attacked him with low kick, but again he avoid him. Incineroar, try to grab him, but Snivy run to the rope and bounce. He try's to follow, but he was running fast that run to other ropes and jump on the second rope to make a jump even higher and make and huracanada perfectly on the fire type.

He rise up and was attacked with leaf blade on the face. That wasn't so effective and he attacked with flamethrower and Snivy used leaf tornado to protect him for the attack. The flames were taking over the leaf so easily. The la Hoja Cortante run from the other side and make a roll up and use leaf blade again in the face. But Incineroar, grabbed Snivy after the move was done and throwing in the corner were was Emboar. The two fire types made the tag. Incineroar, throwing Snivy in the floor and Emboar jumped on him in the top rope.

Emboar, was making the pin. 1, 2 and he kicks out. Emboar, rise him up and was holding up. Then he used his back to torture la Hoja Cortante to make him surrender. Flaaffy, watched him if he started to tap out, but he doesn't giving up. Emboar, tortured him more and more, but resisting the pain. The Snivy, somehow free himself and make a DDT on him. When both fall in the ring, Snivy ran towards the female Snivy and make the tag.

The female Snivy's eyes widened, realizing that'd she'd just been tagged. Watching the battle had been a total adrenaline rush. Fumbling a bit she quickly got into her place in the ring.

She glared up at Emboar, silently analyzing him.

Emboar was, in fact, a heavy hitter, a brutal one at that! And Incineroar's flamethrower... She needed to think about how to deflect it whenever he got back in the ring. The only deflective move she could think of using was leaf tornado, just like her partner had used.

_Too bad I don't know leaf blade yet._ she thought, unsettled. That move would of been super useful. It was her ace move back home, but here, she hadn't leveled up enough to relearn it.

_At least I still have my skill!_ she thought and got herself ready to move.

Emboar, attacks Snivy, jumping on her to crush her.

Snivy jumps to the side, just barely missing his attack. She quickly whips around and uses leaf tornado, aiming at his eyes to lower his accuracy.

The attack wasn't effective and he use hammer arm. Snivy gasps and rolls away on the ground to dodge it, though Emboar's attack nicked her nose. She jumps up and rubs it, grunting in pain. She glares at the fire type and uses vine whip on his leg to trip him. But it wasn't enough strength and Emboar pulls her and used hammer arm, again. Snivy stumbles off her feet and is hit with his attack. She staggers back up and quickly unravels her vine away from the fire type, bringing it back to her.

Thinking quickly, she uses the other one to propel herself upwards. Doing a back flip, she aims and thrusts out both vines. She positions one vine above her head and the other bellow her then begins to roll fast in the air towards Emboar, in a spin dash vine whip combo.

Despite the type disadvantage, the combo was quite effective, but he throw her in the corner and make the tag. Now at that moment Emboar rise her and Incineroar attack with a lariat. He quickly put her on his shoulders and fall back to hurt Snivy.

The grass type grunted and began to panic as soon as she realized that she was on the ground. She tried to struggle out from under the fire types back. When that didn't work she twisted herself enough to at least reach his head. There she stretched out one arm and pulled at Incineroar's ear hard!

Seeing the situation and the time passed, the male Snivy was ready for the tag. But for Incineroar, the pain on his ear finally paid off and release her.

Relived, Snivy struggled free. She jumped into the air and used leaf tornado to propel herself further away from Incineroar, but not before hitting him hard on the nose with a vine whip. She landed on top of one of the wrestling poles and jumped back down to her partner, tagging him

She wasn't expecting this sport to be so exhausting. _I'll keep a close eye on Snivy's moves now._ she thought to herself, _His fighting style seems to be much more effective than mine._

Now is la Hoja Cortante, turn's. He quickly run towards Incineroar, he tries to attack him, but the grass type evade him, kick him and fall in the second rope. So he run fast to the ropes, bounce and jumps in the middle. But Snivy grabs the ropes attacks Incineroar with leaf blade in the face. The fire type was sent fly to the middle of the ring and Snivy, jumps on him.

Snivy, was making the pin. 1, 2 and kicks out. He turn his opponent to up side-down and use his vine to pull his feet and with his hands grabbed Incineroar head to make a submission hold. He had to make sure do it with all his strength so the opponent could not free himself.

Incineroar, was trying to used his strength to free himself. Noting that, Snivy, release him. But before he can do something, the fire type used darkest lariat. He send the grass type to corner and run towards him to tackle in the stomach with his shoulder, Snivy move up and the opponent hurting himself with the pole. Taking advantage, he climb over him to jump, making the top rope. Incineroar fall back by the pain and Snivy, using his tail grabbed his neck and used his strength and body weight to make Incineroar fall on his head.

He was about to attack him with leaf blade, Incineroar grabbed his tail and throwing outside of the ring. The next he did was jumping outside to fall on Snivy, but he went to the edge of the ring. The fire type, barely fall on his paws and attack him with scratch two times, but la Hoja Cortante, jump over these two attack and used leaf tornado. Later jump off the edge and run over the corner of the ring. Then he come through the rope with a suicide DDT, but Incineroar grabbed him well and crush him in the pole. That hurt so bad his back. But he's not done and crush again, but with the edge of the ring.

Seemed weaker, he push him to the ring. Snivy, rise up, but he received a kick immediately and grabbed and put him in the corner where was his partner. Both Pokémon did the tag. Incineroar put Snivy in his shoulder and Emboar enter the ring. Obviously we're going to make another combination attack. But the grass type, move fast with his body to attack with leaf blade to Emboar and taking advantage of his move, he also made tornado DDT. But with the attack, Emboar ended up falling outside of the ring.

Snivy, look fastest these two opponents, thinking what to do. He was planing which one to attack, but Emboar was rising up, but Incineroar tried the same. So la Hoja Cortante, hit Incineroar with leaf blade and run to the ropes, then he run towards Emboar to do a suicide dive. But he didn't stop there and he climbs to the rope. Seeing that his other opponent wasn't moving, he turned around a make a moonsault. Incineroar, move aside, but Snivy, noted that and fall with his two foot and make another moonsault, but this time, he succeeded.

Incineroar, grabbed him, while rising up. But Emboar enters in the ring and both Pokémon clash between themselves, how Snivy was in the middle, he got hurt so bad. Incineroar drop him, went to outside of the ropes and Emboar start the pin.

1, 2 and Snivy kicks out. Emboar was surprises he could react at time, but also angry. The he used flamethrower, so la Hoja Cortante was weak, he couldn't avoid and receive a lot of damage, specially being grass type. Seeing he still got energy, Emboar used arm thrusts fives time in the head.

Again start the pin. 1, 2, and kick out at time. He couldn't believe he still got energy to keep on the match. Then his partner asked for the tag and Emboar did what he asked to do. When Incineroar was on the ring, he moved Snivy close to the corner and climb up. If the attack is a success, the match will be over. The spectators were paying close at this. Both Snivy's friends were so worried about it.

When he finally jump, la Hoja Cortante, move it at time and Incineroar got himself hit. The grass type, knew it was time to make the tag and drag himself to his partner. But the fire type grab his tail to stop him. Seeing his efforts to move was useless, he slap the Pokémon in the face, which let him go and he jumped to the enough to make the tag.

Rested up now, the female Snivy jumped back into the ring. Even though this battle wasn't personal, seeing those huge fire types throw her partner around made her furious. She did her best to keep her emotions in check, but she just couldn't fight back her bits of frustration.

Not giving Incineroar a chance to take a hit at her, Snivy launched a leaf tornado at his face and followed up with a jumping fake out. Nearing his head, she thrust a vine over to one of the poles, pulling herself downwards fast. When she was nearer to the ground she thrust out her other vine, aiming for the fire type's back, planning to knock him over with a hard slam.

Incineroar, turned to the Pokémon and used scratch so fast.

Quickly Snivy blocked his attack just in time with her tail, but paid for it, wincing in pain. She then thrust herself upwards again and landed onto the pole, bringing her vines back to her.

Snivy jumped back into the air and did her best to copy the moonsault of her partner, added with a quick pursuit attack.

Angry about it, Incineroar used flamethrower.

Startled by this but determined to follow through, Snivy winced as the flames came over her. Quickly switching tactics, she quit her pursuit and spun downwards using leaf tornado. The leafs caught most of the fire, but she still got scorched. Either way, she hit Incineroar right in the abdomen. She then jumped away but staggered to her feet. She had taken a big risk.

When he was about attack, until his partner talked him and demand the tag. Incineroar, put a smile and made the tag. Emboar, enter the ring and attack her with arm thrusts.

Snivy wasn't quick enough to dodge and took each hit. She could feel herself weaken.

However, after the attack was done, Snivy forced herself to jump. There, she wrapped one vine around Emboar's arm and swung herself on top of his head. Quickly, she wrapped both vines around his elbows to keep them away from her. She wrapped her tail around her eyes to block his vision and tugged on his ears with her hands. She threw her weight around, swinging her body and vines, hopping to confuse the fire type and knock him over. If she could somehow pin this guy down long enough to reach the full count, than perhaps she and her partner could defeat Incineroar.

Emboar, couldn't used his arms, so he ran towards the corner. So he could hit her there free someway, but was running blind.

Snivy threw her weight around some more, hoping to throw him off balance as he ran.

Her move pay off and clash with the pole and he walk backwards from the pain.

_Now's my chance!_ Snivy thought.

She whipped up a leaf tornado with her tail and threw the attack at Emboar's face while also jumping off of his head from behind. Using the power of her vines around his elbows, she attempted to throw him to the side and pin him downwards onto his stomach.

Flaafly, run and start the pin. 1, 2 and-. Suddenly Incineroar, interrupted the pin, by hitting Snivy.

The grass type flew off of Emboar, feeling a little dazed. She glared at Incineroar.

The referee, told him that return to the corner. He was about to do that action until La Hoja Cortante, jumped from the top rope on him and used his tail to grab his head. Using his weight, make Incineroar went to ropes and both Pokémon, go outside the ring and leaving their partners to their luck.

_Thanks, Snivy._ She thought, grateful and relieved. She picked herself up, wobbling slightly but she was determined to finish this battle. She took in a deep breath before saying, "Now it's a fair fight. Bring it on!"

"As you wish!" Emboar said and attack with flamethrower.

Snivy used her vines to push herself off the ground, dodging the attack. Before landing, she aimed one vine at a pole and wrapped it around. She then threw her other vine at Emboar's ears. Using the pole as leverage, Snivy jerked Emboar backwards and hit him on the head with pursuit.

After the impact of the attack, he grabbed her hand and throw her to the ground. He repeated once and put her on his shoulder and make a twirl on her. Then he throw Snivy to the corner and to her, crush her and then throw her to the middle of the ring.

He climbs up to the tor ropes and jump on her.

Snivy coughs at the impact, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

Shaking all over, she tries to catch her breath and uses growth. She then latches onto Emboar's arm and wraps herself around it, using wrap as hard as she can. _Bad idea, but I gotta do something!_

Suddenly it comes to her. She shoots out one vine and wraps it around his forehead. Pulling herself and Emboar's arm forward, she makes the fire type punch himself. She does this a couple more times.

The powerful punch's of Emboar, was so powerful that stunned Emboar and later falls.

Snivy jumps off his arm and onto his stomach. There, she quickly thrusts one vine out and wraps it around his leg, turning it slightly, then does the same to his opposite arm. She holds him there, trying her best to keep him down and making sure he couldn't get up.

Flaaffy, runs towards them and start the pin. 1, 2 and 3! Chimecho shouted and concludes the match. Both Snivy's are victorious.

"The winners by pin fall. Snivy and la Hoja Cortante!" Pyroar shouted and everyone start to scream and applaud to the winners.

Snivy breathes hard, relieved, and lets Emboar go. She jumps off of him and walks over to the side of the ring, checking on her partner, "la Hoja Cortante? You alright?"

"I'm burned, punched and crushed. But beside that, sí, I'm good." He said and then he smiled.

As Team Hope and Buneary's friend, we are applauding them. They were happy that theirs friends won in this hard match. Then the male Snivy, grab her friend hand rise up, while still smiling at her, also making public get more exited.

Snivy made a weak smile at him, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by all the cheering. Yet, she felt good inside but was too shy to show it in front of everyone.

"We...we did good." she told the male Snivy, catching her breath.

"It´s sure we did. All right, we should go for Oran Berry. We earn it."

Both Pokémon, went to the campaign to eat the mentioned berry and rest.

* * *

The next day in the morning. Buneary, were in Zippo's berry garden along with him. After the event, Zippo, invite Buneary and her friends to the paradise. She was impressed what she was seeing and the progress they made it.

The rest of Buneary friends were dispersed in the different parts of the paradise. She chose to be there to see how the garden was.

"We weren't able to grow these alone!" Zippo explained happily, "We didn't even have a garden when I first bought paradise! Nope! This was all thanks to Gurdurr and the timburr two!" he picked a ripe berry from the stem and handed it to Buneary, "I don't know much about gardening, but Tod and Guy have taught me a lot. Isn't friendship great?" he looked up at the sky happily, thoughtfully, "I wouldn't be here making my dream come true if it wasn't for my friends."

"Of course." Buneary said. "By the way, I recommend to plant a Pecha Berry, because my father said that in missions the probability to get poison is higher."

"Really?" Zippo replied. His face changed from thoughtful to determined, "Then I will plant many Pecha berries! We shall not get poisoned!"

He looked back at the normal type, "Speaking of friends, wasn't last night's tournament exciting? Snivy and La...La...the other snivy, battled really hard!"

"Yes, both of them give the best. I don't think I wouldn't beat them alone. But while I have friends watching my back, there's no way I can't lose!"

"We're so lucky to have such great friends! We all have each other's back, no matter what!" Zippo grinned brightly

"Yeah." She said and look around.

The paradise was made with such determination and love. The team Hope are really making good progress. Of course, Buneary doesn't know about these kind of things, but she have the feeling that they are going in the right way.

"I hope more Pokémon come here. This place isn't much, but I have the feeling this place would wonderful in the future."

"You really think so?" Zippo smiled wide at her, "I'm so, so, SO happy you think that! Even though there aren't a lot of pokemon that've decided to stay, I believe that with enough time and others knowing about our rescue team efforts, maybe, just maybe, they'll feel safe enough to stay. That's my dream."

He then slightly drooped ears, "And, a lot of the pokemon living in Post town have been really upset and sad. Do you think that if our team tries hard enough, we can help them feel happy and safe, too?"

Then Buneary thought for a moment and look at Zippo. "Like my daddy says to me. 'Some things seems impossible. But tried to your best like if was posible and maybe you make it'. So yeah, I think is posible."

At that moment. Snivy whose friend is Buneary, arrive with them. He was fine despite the hard match that happened last night. Good thing that the Oran Berry heals both Snivy and restore their energies.

"Sorry for interrupting you. But I'm here to remind Buneary that we are leaving in twenty minutes."

Right there she remembers that almost was time to leave the town and return home. She doesn't have problem with the plan, but Buneary wants to stay here a little longer with her new friends.

"I know, but we can't stay a little more time?" Buneary asked. "Only a little."

"Sorry, Buneary. But we have to go home in time like we agree with our parents and we don't want to be late." Snivy said.

He was right. Buneary doesn't want her parents to worried about them. Not only for herself, also for the rest her friends family's.

"Fine." Buneary said.

The pikachu lowered his ears, disappointed but understanding.

He nodded and look at Zippo. "Zippo? You know where your friend Snivy? I want a word with her at private."

The pikachu perked up his ears and looked around, "Ummmmmm...There!" he pointed towards the house in paradise, it's roof could be seen with his friend's head slightly peaking at the top of it. "She's up there! It's one of her favorite spots when we're not in the fields."

Snivy looked at the direction and saw that Zippo was right. The girl was up there of that house.

"Thank you." Snivy said. "I leave you here."

Buneary nodded and Snivy went to the house. He have some words to say to her and discover a very important thing.

When he arrived the house, he looked up. "Amiga, I can talk to you?"

Snivy, deep in thought, jerked at the sound of his voice. She leaned down and spotted the male Snivy. She blinked, wondering what was up, then used her vines to descend from the roof.

When she reached him, she brought back her vines and asked, "Whats going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about two things." He said.

She felt a little hesitant. "...Ok."

"All right. First thing: I know that you suspected that I'm La Hoja Cortante."

She nodded honestly, placing one hand on her other arm. "I wasn't sure what to say to you. Sorry I just went along with it."

"Don't worry. It's not surprising you suspected about me, because I was the only Snivy beside you. Also I want to ask you keep the secret. Please."

Snivy nodded her head, "Before our match and seeing La Sombra take your form by our friends, I figured you wanted your identity kept secret. I won't tell a soul." she ended with a sincere smile.

He was surprised. She could figured out everything. Now he understands why she was the leader of Team Hope.

Then he smiled back. "Thank you very much. Now second: How is the task of the rescue team?"

It's not his first time he asked the question, but he wanted to know different opinions from different Pokémon. Specially she have experience.

She said nothing, then looked down in thought. She wasn't expected the question. After everything that's happened with her team so far, how could she answer this?

She looked back at him and said, "A rescue team is great...but complicated. But, it's rewarding when you can help someone out, rescue them or just watch your team grow. Even if they still don't like each other, they learn to work together."

She looked down and curled her tail around her legs, "The hardest thing about it is...it all rests on your shoulders. The leader has a huge responsibility. It's up to them to make sure their teammates are well and that decisions are made, even the very difficult ones." she looked back up, "You can't give up, no matter what. Failure or not, you have to keep going."

"You are right." He said, then he sigh. "Next two week I will leave the wrestling and start working on the creation of my team. And the third week we are going to the first day. But I'm still worried I screw this someway. For me and however my new partners are."

_I hope I didn't make his worries even worse._ she thought, concerned. But at the same time, she wondered if it would be good for him to know what he'd be getting into. She would of wanted the same a long time ago.

"Well, no matter what happens, I believe you can do it." she said, "The way you handled that wrestling match last night was amazing! Not just that, you were really helpful when I was nervous. I'm sure everyone would like a leader with those qualities." she looked to the side and gulped quietly, feeling shame from the past come up, but she forced it down.

She looked back up at him, "You've got a lot of determination, Snivy, and good friends. You all seem very brave." She put a vine on his shoulder, "I'm sure you can do it. And your friends will have your back."

"Thanks." He said as he put his his hand at her vine. "I think I should enjoy my last days of wrestling before the day. But until this day come, I will found out if I up the task and protect my teammates, even if my life in the line."

She nodded.

In that moment, he locked at the entrance of the paradise. "It's almost time to leave. Deino's mom won't take long come here. We should say goodbye."

Snivy brought back her vine, "...It was really nice meeting you and the others. And great to battle with you. It's been awhile since I've competed in a large battle!" She suddenly felt her back throb slightly and rubbed it with one vine, "Ow. Though, I don't think I'm quite cut out for wrestling. But, I did learn a lot."

"Hehe, it's not an easy profession. We have to travel all the time, train and battle. It really get us tired very fast. Well, anywhere we can learn something new. Even if we didn't know it yet." Snivy said as both went at the entrance of the place.

When both arrived. The male Snivy looked around and see his friends and the rest of the team Hope. Vulpix and Virizion didn't reconcile since yesterday. They casually both each other and then look away.

Cubone and Deino were talking with Emonga and Dunsparce. But the earth type was acting very suspicious. He looked a little nervous as he was looking around. Snivy wondered if he get trouble again as usual.

Buneary and Zippo aren't here, probably were at Pikachu's garden. He wasn't going to her friend to remain her again. He wasn't his dad to remind everything.

Also noted that Deino's mom is not here. But he wasn't worried about her.

"How is going?" He asked.

"More like what's taking Buneary and Hydreigon so long? We should leave." Cubone said, impatient.

Snivy feel like his friend actually get in trouble again and he want to leave this town soon as possible. But he wasn't in the mod to handle this, specially with their new friends.

"Remember we said in certain time we leave. And just said Buneary that is almost time and pretty sure Hydreigon is on the way here." Snivy said.

Cubone didn't get calm down, but he won't discuss with his friend. "If you said so."

Emonga rolled her eyes at Cubone, annoyed with him. Just like his friend, she suspected he had done something he shouldn't have.

Dunsparce looked Deino's way, frowning sadly, "I'm not very good with goodbyes." then a small smile replaced it, "But, I'm happy to have met you all."

"Me too!" Deino said. "Abrázame." He said

Virizion scoffed, "I _suppose_ it was...a decent visit meeting you." she didn't even bother looking Vulpix's way again.

"I don't think decent was the word would express the meeting someone more 'radiant' than you." Vulpix said, doing the same as Virizion.

"Wait." The male Snivy said. "We should start to say goodbye when we all are here."

Probably won't be the last time they see each other, but the best is saying the goodbye at the right terms.

"I could run over to the garden and bring Buneary and Zippo here." the female Snivy volunteered, "Besides, Zippo wouldn't want to miss all of you without saying good-bye."

"Don't worry. I know Buneary very well and she and Zippo would be here at matter of seconds." The male Snivy said.

Then Cubone spotted both already mentioned Pokémon, heading over here. "Speaking of the most friendly Pokémon at the world."

"Sorry." Buneary said. "We are late?"

"No, you just arrive first than Deino's mom. But what did took so long?"

"Sorry again. But Zippo and I were talking something very important."

All of them looked at the both Pokémon with curiosity. Even from Vulpix.

"What were you talking about it?" Vulpix asked.

"Well-" Zippo began, enthusiastic.

"Were talking about who win the battle. Snivy from Team Hope or my friend Snivy."

Then both Snivy look each other. Sure, it was a good question. Both work together yesterday at a very hard fight. But fighting each other? The result is unsure.

The male Snivy is a luchador very good that defeated multiple Pokémon wrestlers for three years at a young age, gaining a lot of experience, learning new wrestling maneuvers and to analyze the opponent, including the situation. Also he fights with passion than the rest of his species.

From the other side. Snivy from Team Hope is an experience leader that lead her partners to success their mission at the present time and from the past. Clearly proving the capability leadership. She's more experience than the other Snivy. Is unknown her battle records and the victory's, but what happened yesterday, is more proof how really good at battle.

It's really hard to guess who is gonna win.

The male Snivy couldn't help himself, but feel excited about the idea. He now wish to battle her. He saw at first hand her battle capabilities, so he knew that's going to be a challenge. A challenge he more than happy to accept.

"Well, I 'm ready to fight her at any moment." He said.

Snivy was a little shocked, but she couldn't help but feel excited, too. It had been awhile since she'd spar with anyone and after seeing the male Snivy's skill in wrestling she would be interested to see how he handled a regular pokemon battle.

She nodded and grinned, "Alright." she stepped back a little while facing the other Snivy. When she stopped she got into her battle stance. "I'm ready when you are."

"I hope we get to see more wrestling moves." Emonga whispered to whoever was next to her, "Those are wicked cool!"

"Yeah!" Deino said, but then he stopped smiling. "What were talking about?"

Virizion groaned. She could of left, but decided to stay.

Zippo bounced up and down excitedly.

But before something happen, Cubone intervine. "I don't like to interrupt, but we have to go on the certain time. Remember?"

In that moment. All hype that have the male Snivy went all down. He really wanted to fight her, but he and his friends made an agreement to return home in time.

"Me lleva el chanfle!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. Right." the Snivy of Team Hope said, putting one arm behind her head. She'd totally forgotten about their limited time. It's just as well. I don't think I'm strong enough to go up against him yet. she thought.

Emonga groaned loudly.

Virizion looked away.

"Awwww!" Zippo's eyes got big with sad disappointment

But then the male Snivy, look at her again determination. "No. Right now, no. Be ready until we meet again, because I'll beat you!"

Everyone was surprised about what he said. But then Buneary get hype. "That's means that we meet you again!"

Zippo lifted his ears up. He smiled wide and his eyes sparkled, "Yippee!" He hopped around in delighted circles.

"He runs like a Rattata after stealing food." Cubone said, while looking at him.

Team Hope's Snivy was a little surprised, but once she got over it, she grinned and nodded, returning the male Snivy's look. "You'd better prepare, too, because I'm not planning to lose."

"Then it's settle then." He said, while he extended his hand.

But at that moment, Vulpix spoke. "Now that I remember. What happen with the banana peel?"

From the last time, a Snorlax step on it and fall on Cubone. But after that, no one see it again. Probably after the event, somebody grab it and take it to the trash.

The confused Snivy of Team Hope stared at Vuplix before realizing what she was talking about.

"I don't know." Buneary said. "After the 'incident', we didn't see it."

Emonga glared at Cubone, "_Somebody_ shoulda picked it up."

"Yeah, but somebody should already pick it up by now." Cubone said, not ashamed.

"By the way. That's the banana peel?" Deino asked, while showing it.

They were surprised that Deino have the hole time, even in the wrestling event.

Virizion gasped in disgust. "That thing is rotten by now!"

"Where did you get that?" Dunsparce asked, confused.

"I found it when we entered the event, I found it and pick it up so Cubone could take it where is the trash." Deino explained.

"The whole time?" His friend Snivy, asked.

"Yes."

Snivy didn't know what to say about it. At this point, it doesn't matter to make Cubone to do what he should do before. Deino should drop it at the trash.

Now Buneary knows why she smelled something bad at the event. And she thought he didn't clean himself.

"And why you didn't tell us before?" Vulpix asked.

"Because you didn't ask."

That answer made her angry and some others, because the of the silly answer.

"Ok, Deino. Now please drop it." Snivy said.

"Drop it?" He asked.

"Yes-." Then Deino throw it from behind. "But in the trash!"

It was too late and was again the banana pale in the floor. Ready to someone step it and fall.

Emonga's tail lashed in frustration, "What are you doing?!" she spat at Deino.

"Sorry!" He said.

"With all respect," Snivy said, looking to his friend. "Yesterday we talked about it."

"Really?" He asked, in a dumb tone. But not because he was being mean to Snivy, because he really forgot.

Virizion scoffed with disgust, "Well, I'm not going to pick it up...But if I trip and fall because of that-"

"Then is another idiot on the list." Vulpix said, remembering the phrase.

Before starting another dispute between the two Pokémon, Snivy interrupt them and concentrate the actual problem.

"Either way. We have to take it and make that won't happen again."

"I know!" Zippo exclaimed, suddenly having an idea, "We can use that for compost-stuff! Then our berries can grow extra big!"

"My mom is a gardener and I can say that is true!" Buneary said.

"Because of an old banana peel?" Virizion gagged dramatically. "Zippo, don't even think of touching it!"

"I 'll go get it." Deino said as he went to grab it.

"We can bury it in the soil of the berry garden, then we'll always have something to remember our new friends by!" Zippo said, starry eyed.

The female Snivy smiled at her friend. Only he would see a decomposed banana as a fond memory.

"What an...interesting choice of memorabilia." Virizion said with an awkward laugh. She looked over at Deino then Vulpix and said under her breath, "Does it say something about the company..?"

Team Hope's Snivy shot the legendary a look, something Virizion wasn't expecting. So, she kept her mouth shut.

"Well-."

Before Buneary could say something, all of them hear something just fall. They look at the direction and saw that Deino fall with the banana peel he just drop to the floor.

They were confused and surprise. "Now the phrase have more weight." Vulpix said.

Cubone would say something too, but he would insult himself, because he was one of the Pokémon to fall of the already mention thing. But he was surprised that Deino fall with that until now and not before.

Dunsparce made his way over to Deino, "I-Is he o-"

Suddenly Hydreigon arrive the paradise. "Sorry for the late. Ready to-." That moment see her son in the floor. "Tesoro!" She shouted and went towards him to help him. "(What happen to you!?)"

"He fell with a peel of banana." Buneary answered the question as Snivy look at her after she responds wrong. She realize the mistake and she said correctly. "I mean he fall with a banana peel."

"(My son! How are you feeling!? Say something!)"

"Cualquier cosa." Deino say.

"He's all right." Cubone said as Deino rose up.

"Honestly-" Virizion said with annoyance. She stopped herself from saying anymore, remembering the power of the mother dragon.

The female Snivy quickly used her vine whip to pick the peel off the ground, "There was a misplaced peel. Sorry about that, ma'am." she apologized to Hydreigon.

"It's not our fault!" Emonga mouthed to the grass type.

Snivy didn't respond. It was their responsibility to make sure that their guests were okay, even if they weren't to blame.

Then Cubone come to talk to Hydreigon. "We should take him the town that is close to heal him."

He did not said it, because to save the team Hope from Hydreigon. Only to leave here for whatever his reason we're.

But his excuse were enough to the type dragon to convince her without a problem. She puts her son to her back.

"All right! Time to leave!"

After hearing, Buneary hugged her friend Vulpix with all her strength, that she can't breathe very well. But apparently she was scare and Team Hope did not know what.

Emonga winced, for Vulpix, before asking, "Uh..What's up with her?" pointing at Buneary. "No need ta suffocate your friend, kid."

"She can't help. She's afraid of heights." Snivy explain it to Emonga. "Very much."

"HEIGHTS?!" Zippo squeaked and quickly hugged his tail with fright.

"You got here by flying?" Emonga asked.

The male Snivy talked. "Answering your question; Yes. It´s more faster that way."

Virizion looked down at Emonga, "What else could they do, swim? Hydreigon brought them here, remember?"

"Uhh...Yeah! Of course I do." Emonga reply hotly, trying to hide the fact that no, she did not.

Then Snivy look the Team Hope. Hydreigon had arrived and all were reunited. He knew what is going to happen next. "Now is time to say goodbye."

Zippo's ears flopped down. Instantly, he ran towards Buneary and gave her a big hug, not really paying attention to Vulpix, who was in the middle of it still. "I'm gonna miss you! Remember, d-don't look down!" he began to cry.

Cubone, who wasn't feeling sad at all, just thought about what Zippo. _Now explains why he feel with that banana peel._

Emonga walked up to Cubone. She wasn't feeling sad either. "Nice ta know your friends, here." she began, "But for future reference, you should really be more careful with your stuff." She said, unaware of her irritating, lecture-like tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Cubone Answered, didn't really care. "And adios."

Emonga looked displeased.

Every one of them, were saying goodbye. They had their good and bad moments, but they enjoyed the event and made them a friendship that will stay strong and hope meet them again.

Team Hope wished them all farewell, even Virizion. Their leader waved and couldn't help but mouth, 'Good luck.' to her new rival. She hoped the best for him and his teammates, where ever their rescue team journeys took them.

He couldn't help himself, but nodded at her with a smile in his friend.

Now the Buneary group goes to Hydreigon back and she fly away the paradise to return home.

That looked the Team Hope will they were going up until they cannot seeing them. The closest town was to eight hours flying. They were going stay there for the night and then in the morning to another and again. In that morning they will travel again, but they will arrive to their home town

Then Vulpix talk, somehow. "(Buneary. Let. Me. Go.)"

The reason that she hugging her, was because Buneary is scare of heights and she need to hug someone to calm her nerves, but obviously wasn't enough.

"(Not until were at the ground!)" She said, so scare. "(I hate flying!)"

Cubone did not understand. They already travel at air from plenty time and she still scare. He never gonna understand her. But then he talked.

"(I guess that wasn't a waste of time.)"

"(It wasn't.) Snivy said, very happy.

Cubone couldn't help himself and ask Snivy his happiness. "(You like them? Right?)"

"(Yeah. They seem to be a good rescue team and good friends.)"

Snivy was happy to met the team Hope. He didn't learn enough about them and how they do their action. But learning the female Snivy advices was all he enough to satisfy for his search to become a leader. Also from the he said he wanted to fight her, he knew she only was his friend. His rival.

He only considered someone rival to become stronger and be the best. She was rescue leader and more experienced, which he respected her for that. To be the leader from his future team, he had to beat her to archive his goal.

When he meet her again, he will win.

At that moment, Cubone spoke. "(Well, they are strange team if you ask me.)"

"(Talking about strange.)" Deino said. "(It was weird you leave Swanna place so early at the morning. I saw drinking Milktank milk very happy. If I'm not wrong, I would guess you didn´t pay the milk.)"

Cubone was nervous, suddenly. Snivy look his friend face and knew that expression. He actually didn't pay the milk. He should guessed when he saw Cubone acting weird from the moment they were at the paradise.

"(Cubone, you didn't-.)"

"(Wait a second-!)" Cubone said. "(I never said I didn't pay- Ok, I didn't pay, but I leave it the account-"

Cubone was interrupted by Vulpix that somehow talked. "Uyyy. (She never gonna be pay. But I don't understand she let you put your account at the first place.)"

Vulpix was right. They doesn't know much about Swanna, but she seemed that is a Pokémon who doesn't mess around. But Cubone talk again.

"(Because it wasn't my account.)"

Snivy got really curious about that. But later understood that he put someone else account. He knew he was capable to do that. But the question is: which Pokémon was the count that Cubone put the milk to his or her name?

* * *

Team Hope watched them go until they faded away into the distance. They all stood there for awhile, saying nothing.

"...Why do we always attract the weird ones?" Emonga nonchalantly asked her team.

"They weren't weird! They were interesting." Dunsprace said, upset by such a rude question.

Virizion huffed, "_Interesting_ is one way to put it. I hope that Vulpix shows a little more respect if she ever shows her face here again." and with that, the legendary threw her head up, turned around and walked away.

T"I..uh, think it all went well." Dunsparce said, optimistic.

Emonga shook her head, "Could of gone better. That Cubone guy is really lazy." she added under her breath.

"But we made new friends! And new friends are always a win!" Zippo exclaimed happily, though a tear ran down his cheek. He was never good with goodbyes.

He looked over at Snivy, "When do you think we'll see them again?"

Snivy had to think about this. She knew they'd be back, but she wasn't sure when. The other Snivy wanted to start a rescue team. Who knows how busy his team would be? Would they be alright? And missions weren't easy, either. It might take them years to come back!

And she had another thought; would she even still be around? She still didn't know why she as brought to this place, but surely she'd go back home after she did her part, right...?

Snivy suddenly felt conflicted.

"Uh, earth ta Snivy? Ya there?" Emonga snapped her fingers loudly.

The grass type brought herself back to reality. Everyone was waiting for her reply.

_Who knows what will happen to any of us?_she thought. She then looked at Zippo and said, "They said they'd return, don't worry. I'm not sure when, but no matter what, I'll be waiting to battle Snivy whenever he comes back."

"And I'm TOTALLY gonna bug those guys about wrestling techniques!" Emonga added, "I so need to learn those move! And that Snivy guy seemed really knowledgeable about that stuff!"

Snivy slightly flicked her tail, _More than you think._ she thought.

Dunsparce, meanwhile, looked at his electric type friend in surprise. He wasn't expecting her enthusiasm to stick around for so long.

Zippo smiled and wiped his tears away. Already he was thinking about greeting Buneary and her friends again. Maybe he should get her a present? They should all get presents!

Just then, he remembered something, "Oh! Oh!" he pointed to Snivy's out stretched vine. She glanced over at the banana peel, not realizing she was still holding it.

"Can we bury that in our garden? Oh wait! Let's bury it when the sun is setting! It'll make this day even better! Buneary would agree! I'm sure she would!"

Snivy smiled, "Sure, pal."

Soon, the four of them headed back. Snivy looked at her friends, feeling oddly confident about whatever the day was going to bring. She would do her best to be an example for her rival, even if he wouldn't see it. She and her friends would train hard and do what they could for those in need.

Whenever la Hoja Cortante returned with his newly formed team, she would be ready to battle. And perhaps she'd become a better leader by then.

_We'll both improve in our skills._


End file.
